


The Flowerchildren 1: The Journey begins

by Selena_of_The_Lake017



Series: The Flowerchildren Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Marauders' Era, New School, Parody, Some Humor, delvoping plot with more stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_of_The_Lake017/pseuds/Selena_of_The_Lake017
Summary: Lily, Rose and Bougainvillea about to start their first year at Southly! Join them make friends, get into trouble and learn lots of stuff in class! The first instalment of a series.





	1. Chapter 1: LaNiña

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: LaNiña
> 
> Authors note: Hi! This is the first instalment of the LaNiÑaRosetta Series, I hope you enjoy, feel free to review as long as it’s a; telling about things which I need to fix up, like spelling, a sentence does not make sense. Or B: telling me what you think, and giving ideas for future story’s, I would like for you input.  
> Also, this originally belonged to Extra Crazy Horse and Cat Lady. Sadly, she didn’t have the time to do it, so when I asked, she agreed to let me write it. I’m doing a little editing before posting.  
> (Faunaw Mouth)  
> (parcel Mouth it iss)

Chapter 1: LaNiña

h were expecting a child in the coming July. They knew Sabrina could only have one child, because of reproductive organ issues, and they wanted at least two children; so, they decided to adopt one.  
Sabrina is a tall woman with light brown skin, green eyes and long red hair. Ron, on the other hand, was normal height, & slightly on the plump side. He has black eyes and very short blonde hair. Their clothes were well made which showed they were well off.  
At the moment, they stood in front of “lively orphanage” (the name puzzled Ron and Sabrina) they went inside the orphanage. Inside itself was quite delightful. The rooms were very light looking and well looked after, the building had two levels. Inside it was mostly rooms for the orphans to sleep in, but they also had a library, kitchen, playroom, eating room and a lobby. In said lobby, was the orphanage owner, Mrs Rowena Lively.  
She said upon seeing Ronald and Sabrina, “Hello; my name’s Mrs Lively. Can I help you?”  
Mrs Lively was medium height woman, with brown eyes and long brown hair tied in a bow.  
“Yes, we are Mr and Mrs Smith. We would like to adopt a one-year-old,” said Sabrina.  
Mrs Lively said in a businesslike manner, “Very well then. We only have one at the moment though. Follow me: I’ll take you to her. She started walking and they followed her, “She does not have a name; but! her birthday is today, that means she was born exactly one year ago. This is her.”  
Mrs Lively opened a door and in it was a baby’s bed, in the bed was a smallish baby girl with brown hair. She was sleeping peacefully.  
Sabrina said hopefully, “Oh! I love her! Can we take her Ron?”  
Ron said eagerly (which was unusual), “Yes I love her too! Let’s take her.”  
Mrs Lively said smiling, “Follow me, then.”  
She took them to her office and handed them the adopting papers. When they got there, she said, -like she just remembered something- “I just remembered some strange things have happened around her: like once one of my nurses were carrying her and accidentally dropped her, she levitated just before the ground and righted herself, then she landed safely. Another time I dropped her milk bottle; and when I picked it up, all the milk was still in it. It was almost like, well magic… Mind you, if she is magical, she’ll be very powerful. Sorry, let me ask, do you still want to go through with the adoption?”  
Ron and Sabrina said together, “Absolutely.”  
She handed them the papers and they started filling them in. Then Ron said, “What are we going to call her?”  
Sabrina suggested, “Emma? Willow? Jasmine? Daphne?”  
Ron said in a picky manner, “No, none of them will go.”  
Sabrina said as a joke, “LaNiña?”  
Ron said nodding, “Oh I like that one! What about Daisy as a middle name?”  
Sabrina was shocked he actually agreed to it! But, they had settled on it. She declared, “LaNiña Daisy Smith! that’s the name!”  
She wrote that down, then she handed the papers over to Mrs Lively; who said, “Well, I’ll send these into the Government this evening. Now, she’s yours; congrats. Good bye, miss LaNiña Daisy Smith! Good luck. Take good of her, and see you some other time, Mr and Mrs Smith. Good bye.”  
Sabrina and Ron said together, “Good bye Mrs Lively! We will take good care of LaNiña.”  
The three of them went to the car and drove off. As they drove home, Sabrina said, “If we have a girl baby, let’s call her Rosetta Sabrina Smith; and if it’s a boy, let’s call him Ralph Ronald Smith.”  
Ron said sounding tired, “That sounds great.”


	2. Chapter 2: 9 and a bit years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good story, and I’m glad I got the chance to do this. So, three cheers for Extra Crazy Horse and Cat Lady!  
> And another thing which you might want to know, there will be no dating until third or fourth year, (AT least). Also, we will discover the truth of Laniña’s and parents, and why she ended up there.  
> (Parcel tongue it iss)  
> (Faunaw mouth. me'w)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or this plot line.

Chapter 2: 9 and a bit years later

 

LaNiña is now ten-years-old.  
Today is her younger sister, Rosetta’s birthday. The two girls have a friend called Kathryn Farrull.  
The three girls have nicknames: LaNiña‘s is Lily, Rosetta’s is Rose and Kathryn’s is Bougainvillea, (Bougainvillea lives next door and the three of them do all their activity’s together). Lily is now quite tall for her age and she is normal built, has long dark brown hair which at the moment is done in a half down half up style, and she also had grey eyes. Rose, on the other hand, is normal height for her age (which is 10 today) medium build, green eyes and red, medium length hair. Bougainvillea is tall, normal build, blue eyes and longish blonde hair with dark brown highlights.  
Her mum Penelope, she is tall with blonde medium length hair. The families have been good friends; especially after Penelope’s husband, Grieg died.  
The families did singing, dancing, horse riding, boxing and preschool one day a week. Both families were rich, had big properties and had horses.  
The acreage of the two properties was about sixty, and the Smiths have their horses in big paddocks. They had a garden which was small and nice. the house was medium size.  
Downstairs, it had: a small entrance hall, a small living room, a small eating area, a big kitchen, a very small laundry, a music room, a bathroom with a sink, toilet, and bath, and a playroom. Upstairs: Ron and Sabrina’s bedroom, Lily’s bedroom, Rose’s bedroom, three spare rooms, another bathroom same as the downstairs but plus a shower and a study.  
Today, Bougainvillea and Penelope are there to spend Rose’s birthday with Rose. -Rose’s birthday is on the 31st of July, Lily’s is on the 20th of sept and bougainvillea’s is 4 of March and she’s 10.-  
Lily was popular with all animals because she can speak to them all.  
As she came out of her room that day and shut her door, she looked up to the roof and asked the spider there, “Havew they been calling me'w? Becausew if they havew, I haven’t heard.”  
The Spider said, “No'w they haven’t, Lily.”  
Lily said gratefully, “Thanks.”  
As she turned, she heard the doorbell go off and Sabrina called to her, “Lily darling, could you please get the door?”  
Lily said cheerfully, “Yes mum!”  
She walked down the stairs and opened the door to see a tall, youngish Lady with pale skin, blue eyes & long blonde hair, done in a long ponytail with lots of hair ties on it. Her clothes were a bit strange, they were similar to what she had seen Sabrina wore to work, but these had an S on her chest. The Lady said, “Hello, is this the Smith home?”  
Lily said, “Yes, this is the Smith home. I’m LaNiña Smith.”  
The Woman said, “Oh, hello, LaNiña, I’m Professor Wilson. Can I come in? Oh, and is Kathryn Farrull and her mum here? I heard you guys are best family friends and when I called, but no one was home.”  
Lily said and asked, “Yes, come in. Are you a professor at a school? Kathryn is here, by the way.”  
Professor Wilson said with a chuckle, “I’ll explain in a minute.” Professor Wilson loved children and their questions!  
Professor Wilson followed Lily into the house, Lily called the others to the living room, on request of Professor Wilson. They all sat down in the living room, then Lily said, “This, guys, is Professor Wilson. Professor this is Rosetta, Sabrina and Ron. Kathryn and Penelope Farrull,”  
Rose, Sabrina, Ron, Bougainvillea and Penelope chorused, “Hi, Professor Wilson”  
Bougainvillea asked, “What is she a Professor of?”  
Penelope told her, “We will be told in a minute sweetie.”  
Professor Wilson nodded, then said, “First, children! I have letters for each of you.”  
She gave them a letter each, Lily’s envelope had on the front “LaNiña Smith, of Number 9, rose water bvd, Coldstream Vic.” Then she turned the envelope around, the seal keeping it shut had a Horse, Fox, Phoenix and Wolf on it, In colours, pink, green, dark purple and red.  
Lily opened it, inside there were two pieces of paper, on the train ticket, it read, “student pass for Southly Express leaves from Flinders Street station platform, at 10; 30 am on the 1st of September.”  
The bigger piece of paper said, “Head Mistress Professor Wilson Linda Wilson, head of Wilson house, three times champion Dueller and wandless magic.”  
Sabrina said reading the letter over Rose’s shoulder, “You’re the new Head Mistress of Southly, Professor Wilson! I only remember there been two houses when I went there, though.”  
Professor Wilson said smiling, “Yes I am the new Headmistress. I believe you were two years above me. I read my grandmother ‘s Dairy and discovered that there were four animals, the other two were a Phoenix and Wolf, so I made the two new houses for the other two animals. This year will be their first.” 

“Dear Miss L D Smith,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Southern Academy of Which Craft and Wizardry.  
We look forward to seeing you on the 1st of September.  
Regards Professor Jane Zoey Ventura  
(Deputy headmistress)”

The other piece of paper had the list on it. What they all needed was:

*“4x plain navy Southly Robes must be made to have the house colours after the sorter sorts you.  
*Beginner’s guide to books as follows: “Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Begin Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Defence against Dark arts and Arithmancy”  
*Year one books as follows: “Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence against Dark Arts, Herbology, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures”  
* One copy of “Fantastic Beast’s and where to find them”  
* Dragon hide gloves.  
* One pewter cauldron.  
* One Wand, (But if parents wish, students may bring a spare)  
*standard Potions ingredients kit.  
* And you may have a Cat, Bird, Snake or toad. You may be able to have another sort of pet if the school gives you permission.”

Professor Wilson asked the parents, “Will they come?”  
Ron, Sabrina and Penny (Penelope) said together, “Yes, they will.”  
Professor Wilson said feeling like she accomplished something, “Well, it’s settled then. See you all. And girls, see you on the 1st of September. Goodbye.”  
After she left, Sabrina spent the rest of the day filling them in on the details they did not know (At the demand of Lily. But, they still spent plenty of time doing what Rose wanted for her birthday.  
They agreed that Bougainvillea and Penny were going to stay the night, and they would all go shopping together the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, they did know about the wizarding world, but they really did not think that they would be part of it, otherwise, they would know more. The language Lily was speaking to the spider, Don’t forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3: shopping in Magical Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, Shopping in magical Alley. 
> 
> (Parcel tongue it iss)  
> (Faunaw Mouth)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, and never will. And the plot belongs to Ella Princess of Animals (Extra Crazy horse and Cat lady)!

The next day, Sabrina created a portkey so they could go shopping. She had to re-assure Penny about it who was worried (and wondering why they couldn’t drive) about it being safe. Bougainvillea, Lily and Rose on the other hand, all thought it was great. Ever since Professor Wilson came, they were crazy about anything magical.

Sabrina warned everyone to have at least a finger on it, as if they didn’t, they’d get left behind, or caught somewhere during the travelling which would result in being lost forever.  
Sabrina activated they portkey and everyone felt a tug through their abdominal area followed by the feeling of soaring. Two minutes of that, and they had arrived at Magical Alley! It was a long plain alley with shops all down it, and witches and wizards bustling all down it. When everyone had recovered from the portkey -as it could cause throwing up and dizziness- they started down the alley.  
First, they went to Gringotts to get money. As they walked down the alley Lily, Rose, Penny, Ron and Bougainvillea were all in awe and looking everywhere. Lily, Rose and Bougainvillea were very excited about it all, too. The previous day, Sabrina had told them about what all the different types of wizard money is worth, and even showed them a Sickle, Knut and Galleon. Lily decided she wanted on to collect, and Bougainvillea did to when she heard about coin collectors.   
Inside Gringotts, there were a lot of Goblins. The main hall was long with lots of desks down it, and everything was done in gold and marble. And pure gold too, Sabrina confirmed it.  
Sabrina went up to the main desk and asked, “I’d like to withdraw 30 Galloons and 40 sickles from the Atlas Volt please. Here is my key.”  
She handed the Goblin an old looking sliver key. The Goblin examined it, then he handed it back to Sabrina and went off somewhere. He came back with a bag which sounded like it had coins in it, and said, “Very well: everything is in order. Here’s your money. good day to you Madam.”  
Sabrina said and bowed to the Goblin, “Same to you. And, thank you.”  
Once outside she told the rest who were confused about what she had said as a good bye and why she bowed to the Goblin, “It earns respect from the Goblins to bow to them; I think the reason is that you’re showing them you see them as another equal.”  
“That makes sense,” Penny nodded.  
“Do people not see them as equals?” Lily asked.  
“Yes, Lily: they do not,” Sabrina said as she took the lead again.  
“That’s sad. And they seem like good people, too,” Ron said.  
“Unfortunately, a lot of wizards and witches are arrogant and they see Goblins as a lesser,” Sabrina said sadly. She liked Goblins, and she didn’t like how some people treated them.  
“I won’t be one of those,” Bougainvillea.  
“As never will I,” Rose said.  
“And me!” Lily said. All of them wanted to respect Goblins.  
“Good for you! You show those arrogant people their wrong!” Penny said.

Right then, they arrived “Iris’s Robes for Any Time.” The shop from the outside was quite pretty, and inside it was full of all the types of robes in all the colours. Sabrina had to hold Lily and Rose to stop them disappearing. Penny (lucky girl) didn’t have to worry about that.  
A lady with pale red hair asked, “Would you like a fitting? And if so: what sort?”  
Sabrina said to the girl, “Yes, please. we would like them tailor made, please.”  
The girl said with a smile, “Well they all are tailor made. We only have the made ones so people can try different styles and work out what they want. This is all because our model, Venus Timberloff, has an unusual shape body shape. Why my boss doesn’t get someone with a normal shape here to model them is beyond me. Oh! and my name’s Dalila. Micky! come here!”  
Another girl with pale red hair (which Lily suspected was Dalila’s twin sister) came over. Lily, Rose and Bougainvillea tried a few different styles on. Micky was looking at the one Lily was wearing; she said sounding mytht after a minute or two, “This is odd: these fit you perfectly! do you want them?”  
Lily said excited about being unusual, “Yes please! Mother, is that all right?”  
Sabrina answered sounding just as confused as Micky, “Yes, that’s fine.”  
After ordering the robes, they went and got Cauldrons and Potions ingredients from “Cauldrons and More Cauldrons” and “Potion Mad.”  
After getting their cauldrons, they put their stuff in them & Sabrina put a charm on them to make them lighter. Then they went to “Books Galore.” It highly resembled “Iris’s robes for any time;” except, of course, it had books in it, instead of robes. When they went to pay for their books, the lady at the desk asked, “Would like to do a quiz to win a free book?”  
Sabrina said wanting one of the children to do it, “Sure, why not? Lily, how about you do it? you’re the bookworm.”  
Lily said shyly taking the piece of paper, “Okay.”  
Then she grabbed a pen and started filling it in.

‘Question 1, what’s the name of the mister for magic?’  
Lily wrote, ‘Mark Wilson.’  
‘Question 2, how many magic schools are there in Australia?’  
Lily wrote, ‘three.’  
‘Question 3; What’s the name of the Headmistress and Deputy Headmistress of the biggest school?’  
Lily wrote, ‘Professor Wilson and Jane Ventura.’  
‘Question 4; which state is the Ministry for Magic in?’  
Lily wrote, ‘Victoria.’  
‘Question 5; name three ministry wizards or witches.’  
Lily wrote, ‘Tammy Wilson, Erick Bommslout and Emerald Kerver.’  
‘Question 6; what sport is Australia most famous for?’  
Lily quickly wrote, ‘Kangaroo Racing.’  
‘Question 7; What sports does Australia do with other countries?’  
‘Kangaroo Racing, Quidditch, broom Stick racing, Duelling and the Wizard Tournament.’  
‘Question 8; true or false? Is the Muggle Prime Minister, Queenie Tale, a squib relation to the Minister for Magic, Mark Wilson?’  
‘True,’ Lily wrote. She was pretty sure that was the case. She was positive though, that some important person in one of those industries was related to one in the other one.  
‘Question 9; What year was the first Gringotts in Australia foundered?’  
“I diffidently know this one,” Lily muttered as she wrote, ‘1943. Same year as Southly.’  
‘Question 10; What did Lindy and Shelly Wilson do to stop Lake Mungo from drying up permanently?’  
Lily struggled with this one: she had never read about this! In the end, she wrote, ‘A ritual to make sure it never runs out of water.’ 

Then Lily declared finally, “It’s done!”  
She gave the paper back to the lady. The lady said excitedly after reading it, “Well done! You got all the questions right! come with me, you can choose a new book.”  
Lily followed the lady into the back room behind the desk. from the floor to the roof, it was filled with books! Old books, new books, odd shaped books, small books and big books. The lady after Lily had recovered from the site of the room, “You can choose any of these books.”  
Lily looked around. One book appeared to be calling her; it had weird writing on it, but she could read it after trying. It was called, “Fauna Mouth Spells and Runes Volume 1.”   
Lily said after a minute of wondering, “I’d like this one please.”  
The lady asked, surprised, “Can you read it? I’ve had it for years, and no one has been able to read it, so it’s stayed here, collecting dust.”  
Lily answered feeling conflicted, “Yes I can. Thank you.”  
After coming out, they went back down the alley to pick up Rose and Bougainvillea’s robes. When they had them, they headed to “Zoukies Magic Animal Menagerie.”   
Bougainvillea got a beautiful ginger cat which she called Toby, (Lily thought it was a horrible name for a cat); and Rose got a barn owl which she called Brownie. Lily looked around, there were lots of beautiful animals: it was so hard to choose! Then she saw a beautiful sliver snake in one of the snake containers. The snake said to Lily, “What are you looking for?”  
Lily said back, “Oh, hi! Your beautiful. my namess Lily, what’s yourss?”  
The Snake asked, surprised, “You can understand me?”  
Lily answered back, “Yess, I am someone who can understand all animalss.”  
The snake said, “Ok, my namess, Yazzmine.”  
Lily said happily, “What a beautiful name! Would you like to come with me?”  
Yazzmine said hopefully, “Yess, Please.”  
Sabrina asked Lily guessing from what Lily was doing, “You want that snake?”  
Lily replied hoping Sabrina would say yes, “Yes please.”  
When they went to pay for it, the shopkeeper asked to speak to Lily. Sabrina was a bit hestatant, but when she heard his name, she agreed.  
The shopkeeper said to Lily, “I thought I’d be seeing you soon. Rowena, my wife, she works at an Orphanage; before you parents adopted you, you were there. She told me to keep this egg for when I see you, she believes you’ll be very powerful and kind. Which is what a Phoenix needs for an owner. Take god care of the Phoenix, and take this Perch for when it hatches. Good luck, LaNiña!”  
Lily said gratefully, “Thank you! Good bye!”  
When Lily got out, Rose asked, “What did he want?”  
“To give me a Phoenix egg,” said Lily excitedly.  
Rose said jealously, “What? You’re so lucky! You get everything you want! You can speak to everything living! I Hate you! You’re such a perfect witch!”  
“Don’t be unreasonable! You get lots of things too!” said Lily hotly.  
Then Rose stormed to be next to Penny.  
Lily looked down at the ground, she knew deep down that Rose was right, and it hurt. Until either Lily or Rose owned up, they would not be talking. Bougainvillea said, “Cheer up! She’ll get over it!”  
“Yeah, but she’s right: and I don’t know what to do to make her feel a bit better,” said Lily.  
Bougainvillea said, “True, but she has two alive parents, which makes up for everything; in my opinion. I would give everything, even my magic! Just, to have my dad back.”  
About then, they arrived at “Poles wands,” and Lily said, “Let’s finish this another day.”  
“Good idea,” Bougainvillea said.  
The owner of the shop, Mrs Pole said when she saw them, “Hello. First wands? Hmm... Sabrina, your wand was 10-inch, beach & unicorn hair. Made by me if I’m not mistaken.”  
Sabrina answered impressed Mrs Pole remembered, “Yes, that right. Kathryn, why don’t you go first?”  
Kathryn nervously went up to Mrs Pole who asked, “Right or left handed?”  
Bougainvillea said nervously, “Right.”  
Mrs Pole measured Bougainvillea’s right arm. Lily could not help but notice that Mrs Pole might look old with her grey hair and blue eyes, but she was very sprightly as she sprang around here, and there. Mrs Pole went into the back of the shop, and come out with two boxes’ that looked like shoeboxes. Mrs Pole said opening one, “Kathryn, I think this wand would do you: it’s made by Mrs French from France, 16-inch, core is Veala hair, wood is from an olive tree, which has made some of the nicest olive wands around. Go on, give it a flick.”   
Bougainvillea did, and said, “I felt something it was quite strong.”  
Mrs Pole said approvingly, “Very good; that’s your wand. It’s ten galleons, please.” (Penny paid for it)   
Mrs Pole then spoke to Sabrina in a business-like matter, “All right, who’s next?”   
Sabrina said as she pushed Rose forward, “Rose, you go.”  
Lily felt a bit sad to go last, but at the same time happy. Mrs Pole asked Rose, “Left, or right? “  
Rose said, “Right as well.”  
Mrs Pole measured Rose, then Mrs Pole went out back again. She came back with some wands and said,  
“Try this one: made by Mr Fang from China. twelve-inch, cherry, Dragon heart string. Give it a flick. (she did) No, no that’s not right! here try this one, made by Ollivander from England! Nine-inch, holly, and Phoenix feather. A bit wavy, so be careful. give it a try! (she did) Oh well, not that one either! try this one, made by Sue Liwis from Australia. Ten and a half inch, fern tree, and Unicorn hair as the core. (Rose tried it) If it’s not that one it must be this one! made Ollivander: eleven-inch, willow, Unicorn hair, a little stiff, good for DADA. (as Rose took it and she felt a tingling feeling and flicked it) Good, nice wand that one. Lily, left, or right?”  
Lily said cheerfully, “Left.”  
Mrs Pole said as she rubbed her hands together and began to work, “Oh, that’s a little unusual! Haven’t had a lefty since Mark Siri! Try this one. Made by Abby Tomson from Germany: eleven-inch, pine, Veala hair, good for DADA. (Lily tried it) No, that’s not the one. Try this one, made by me, fourteen-inch, birch, core is a claw from a Griffin, give it a try! (Lily tried it) No, not that one either.”   
An hour later, Lily was beginning to think she was not magical; she also thought she had tried half the shop.   
Mrs Pole said cheerfully, “Nothing like a tricky customer! Try this one made by… well no one knows, it came in the mail one day, in this box, with nothing else but a note saying to sell this. But! It is made in Australia, because if it wasn’t, the wood would not have that red hugh. it is sixteen-inch, Australian Red Gum, with an Eagkelp feather as the core. (an Eagkelp is a magical bird witch I made up, it is green, size and looks like an eagle and can swim on and under the water. their feathers can heal wounds and their song can calm the nervous, if you are a good person and you’re been attacked, it will rush to your side!) It’s very powerful, even if the core and wood are an odd mix… give it a try!”  
Lily took it and it felt right for her. A warm tingling feeling and energy went up her arm, she saw a broken pot in the shops window she tried the repairing spell on it, and the pot looked as good as new.  
Mrs Pole said looking happy, “Well that’s one powerful combination! No one, not even the most powerful wizard in the world, has been able to repair a broken item like that! We can expect you to be a great witch! So, that makes me wonder, could you try this one? I’ve had it for a long time, made by Ollivander, fourteen-inch and a half, wormwood, Phoenix feather.”  
Lily took it feeling slightly overwhelmed about everything Mrs Pole was telling her. A weak tingling went up Lily’s arm as she took it. She tried repairing another broken pot: and it was together, but it had a few signs of been broken.   
Mrs Pole said, “That works too, but not as well as the other one. You can take that one, but! You take this one is a spare only, unless something happens to the other one, like it gets broken or lost. You must be loyal to the Eagkelp one, understand? The Phoenix one, is only a spare, because the wand chooses the Witch or Wizard. I’ll give it to you free of charge because I need to get rid of it.”   
Lily said in a toneless manner, “I understand. Thank you.”   
Sabrina said, “Oh that’s very nice: are you sure?”  
“Yes! Yes! Of course! You’re doing me a favour by taking it!” said Mrs Pole. She liked finding owner’s for wands, but she also liked getting rid of ones she had had for years.  
Sabrina then said gratefully, “Thank you so much! How much in total?”  
Mrs Pole said giving her price, “Sixteen Galleons and five sickles, please.”   
Sabrina paid the money and Mrs Pole said, “Thank you! And, good day.”  
When they left, Rose was complaining about Lily getting a spare wand. Sabrina in the end scolded her, and told Rose to shut up. The next thing that got was trunks. They got ones with extension charms on them. Because they had finished, they portkeyed home. The Farrulls stayed for a cup of tea, then left.   
When Lily was on her way to her room, Rose caught up to her, and said sounding embarrassed, “Bougainvillea talked me over this whole thing, and she’s right. So, I want to say sorry. Sorry.”  
“That’s fine, Rose: your forgiven,” said Lily.  
Rose nodded and said, “Thanks. I’ll sort out my stuff.”  
“Ok, I’m doing the same,” said Lily.  
Then Lily went to her room closed the door. The first thing she did was put her books in a pile next to her bed, so she could read them before term started. Then she let Yazzmine out, hung her robes in the cupboard, and then she put her cauldron and wand there too seeing it was a good place fir them.   
After putting it up: she put the egg in a flat bit under the perch. Lily then turned to Yazzmine and said, “Well, Yazzmine, you will live here.”   
Yazzmine said cheerfully, “Thank you, Lily. Oh, and I won’t eat your bird when it hatch’ss, okay? Oh! It looks like its hatching.”   
“Your right! Ron, Sabrina and Rose its hatching!” Lily bellowed.  
The others came running to see it hatch. A white, baby phoenix came out of the egg. Rose said, “It’s so cute!”  
Ron asked Lily also thinking it was cute, “What are you going to call it?”  
Lily said not being able to resist, “Sliver.”  
Sabrina said, looking at the baby bird thinking how cute it is, “Girls, why don’t you get it some food before dinner?”  
Lily and Rose went to get some bugs and stuff for Sliver, before going down for dinner. After dinner, Lily went to her room, and put a blanket over Sliver and Yazzmine.  
Yazzmine reported, “Mistresss, the phoenix iss a girl; a white Pheonix, too. Very rare.”   
Lily said looking a bit taken a back, “Hang on, what on earth is a pet shop owner is doing with a Phoenix egg, let alone a rare breed of phoenix? That iss weird. Good night, you two.”  
Yazzmine said back, “Good night, mistresss Lily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of chapter. If it’s not clear, Mrs Pole gets wands from all the wand makers, but she does make a few herself. Don’t forget to review, tell me what your favourite character, scene, is so far. By the way, before Sabrina married Ron, she was Sabrina Atlas, which is an old Pureblood family in Australia. Also, Ron is a muggle, he did knew about magic before marring Sabrina, and he had a good idea that Rose would be magical.


	4. Chapter 4: a Fated Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They head off to school this chapter!  
> ((Parcel tongue it iss)  
> (Faunaw Mouth)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or plot Line

As the first of September drew closer, Sliver grew bigger and became more beautiful every day. Lily decided to try some spells. She did them with wandless magic, which none of the others knew, except Sliver and Yazzmine. From what they had been told and from what she’d read, Australia wasn’t too picky about when magic was used, but Sabrina wouldn’t allow it, and it was better than safe and sorry.  
The night before the first of September, Lily put her books, robes, wand, cauldron and Sliver’s perch in her trunk, before going to bed, (Silver would perch on the end of Lily’s bed). It was a tight fit, and there was a lot of ‘star ten hash!’ but she managed it.  
The morning of the first of September was busy: everyone running around, grabbing and then packing last minute things, and locking pets up. The pet’s where not happy with being locked up, especially Yazzmine and Sliver. Even with Lily apologising profusely heaps of times, they still looked ready to commit murder.

At nine am, they left for the station. They went by Penny and Bougainvillea’s home to pick them up. When they arrived at Flinders Street station, it was ten. Lily had been stressing about missing the train, even though Rose and Sabrina had been assuring her they wouldn’t. She calmed down when they did finally reach the Station.

When they went down to platform one and two, Lily asked starting to stress again, “Where’s the Platform?”  
Sabrina said with a chuckle, “See that out of order vending machine over there? Run straight at it: it’s an illusion.”  
Lily went first. She still a bit dubious; but why would Sabrina lead her astray? As she ran straight at it, Lily closed her eyes and hoped it was not a trick. But Sabrina was right! she went through to the platform where she saw a pretty pink, yellow, green, purple, red, orange, dark blue and dark purple train with “Southern Academy of Witch Craft and Wizardry Express,” on the front, waiting for them.

After the others came through, they found a compartment, put their stuff in it. Then they all got off the train to say goodbye. Sabrina said, “Right girls; we’ll see you at Christmas! Goodbye, & have a good time!”  
“And be good to your teachers!” added Penny. She knew what terrors they could be; especially Lily!  
they kissed and hugged the girls, (embarrassing them behind measure) then the adults left.   
Lily, Rose and Bougainvillea played wizards chest until 10; 30, and then they decided to read. After a while, Lily said as if she had just remembered, “Here we go you two: the invisible fireworks. At the opening feast, when I say when we put them under the table, then they will go up and explode. understand?”   
Rose and Bougainvillea said together, “Yes, mam!”  
Lily said, satisfied, “Good.” 

Then a girl opened the door and asked, “Excuse me: but, could we sit in here?”  
Lily answered, “Sure! my name is LaNiña Smith. but call me Lily.”   
Rose said, “I’m Rosetta Smith, but please call me Rose. Oh! Lily and I are sisters, just by the way.”  
Bougainvillea said rolling her eyes at Rose, “I’m Kathryn Farrull, but call me Bougainvillea. You love bragging about that, don’t you, Rose?”  
“I do not!” Rose said, glaring at Bougainvillea.  
The first girl spoke, which stopped any further arguing, “Thanks. I’m Aria Clover.”  
Aria was quite pretty, and she seemed nice. She had lots of freckles on her face, long red hair and violet eyes.   
The second girl said, “Thank you! My name is Annabelle Kerver.”  
Annabelle was also quite pretty. She had a small body build, Black hair which came down to her waist, royal blue eyes and white skin, which was so pale it would put the snow to shame. She spoke with a British accent.  
The Boy of the group spoke last, “And I’m Tom Kerver.”  
Tom had black hair, not as pale skin as his sister, and was medium build. He grey eyes, and also spoke with a British accent. It was obvious he and Annabelle were from the same family; though Lily thought Tom was slightly older.  
Annabelle said, “Tom and I are British. We had trouble finding the platform, but luckily some nice old ladies told us what to do. the strange thing is, they did not look magical.”  
Lily said with a snigger, “They were probably Jean and Jane. They are not magical; but in Australia, you’d be hard press to find someone who has not at least heard of the wizarding world.”  
Tom said interested, “Oh, that’s very deferent from England! You see, only muggles who have wizarding children are allowed to know about our world. why is it deferent here?”  
“That stinks!” Bougainvillea put in.  
Rose said, “Well before the school existed, two women, who are actually the current head mistress’s grandmother and great aunt, arrived on this land to sit up a school. they went to Hogwarts and Beauxbatons for their magical learning, so they were quite cultured. When they got here, they approached the Prime Minister to ask for funding to start Royalty. He agreed quicker than they imagined.  
Then they were looking for a place to set it up their school. It was a long hard road, and along the way, they met four animals who had the ability to speak English! They were: a Fox, horse, wolf and Phoenix. The four of them along the ladies started Southly. A bit later on, one of the women left and started the Ministry for Magic. So, as you’ve probably guessed, the four houses at the school are made to remember those four animals. Anyway, to answer the question, essentially the wizarding world in this country owes the muggle world. And yes, Bougainvillea, your quite right.”  
Aria said looking surprised, “Wow I never knew that! What were the names of the two Ladies?”  
Lily said cheerily, “Lindy and Shelly.”   
Bougainvillea said, “Hey, would you like to be friends?”  
Tom added hopefully, “That would be nice.”  
Lily said excitedly, “Well, in that case: you three need plant nicknames. like for Tom, how about Sycamore?”  
Tom said feeling shell-shocked, “sure, that sounds good.”   
Lily then spoke again, “Okay! What about Banksia for you, Aria?”  
Aria said happily, “Oh, that sounds delightful.”  
Lily asked Annabelle, “And Annabelle, what about Wattle?”  
Rose added to Aria, or Banksia now, “Even if you didn’t want it, Lily would have it her way. That’s just her.”  
Annabelle said, “That’s fine, it’s a good name actually. Oh! I’ve only just noticed, you’re wearing your robes already.”  
Lily said, “Naturally. Oh! & Meet my pet’s my snake Yazzmine and my Phoenix Sliver.”   
Yazzmine said, “Hey, I’m not a zoo exhibit”  
Lily said to Yazzmine, “Sorry, Yazzmine your right.”  
Wattle said a bit startled, “Wait a minute: you have a white phoenix and you can speak to snakes? That’s incredible.”  
Lily said quickly, “Well I can speak to all animals, really.”   
Rose said, keeping things moving, “This is my Owl! he’s called Brownie.”  
Bougainvillea said happily, “And my cat, he’s called Toby.”  
Sycamore (Tom) asked, “Isn’t Toby a dog’s name?” Bougainvillea glared at him. “Never mind. This is my owl, she’s called Snow.”  
Snow was a white owl which Lily could tell had a lot of character.  
Wattle (Annabel) said, “and meet my owl, Bronze.”  
Bronze, hence its name; was a Bronze speckled owl.  
Banksia continued, “And my cat! She’s called Misty!”  
Misty was a black and white cat with green eyes.  
After a few hours, the newcomers decided to put robes on. Wattle asked, “What house do you all think you’ll be in?”  
Lily said shrugging, “I don’t know. but if I had a choice, it would be Phoenix.”  
Wattle asked, curious, “Why?”  
Lily said, “Well it sounds the best in my opinion. you see, to be in Horse house, you need to be loyal, brave and very kind. To be in fox, you need to be smart, cunning and proud. To be in Wolf you need to have a bit of all the traits I just mentioned, but more Kind, loyal and proud. And in that house, you get to start healing earlier than the other houses and also get more potions lesson there and others, but I can’t remember them.  
And for Phoenix: you need to have all of the characteristics of Horse and Fox but more brave, smart and cunning! you start having duelling lessons earlier, and more DADA and other subjects, but I can’t remember them either. if you want to go overseas, people in Phoenix will be better off, apparently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The friendship might seem a bit rushed, but due to reasons I don’t what to tell you, because they will give the story away, they know that it’s meant to be. Next chapter is sorting! Guess what house Lily, Rose, Bougainvillea and their new friends will be in! AND! Review!


	5. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the previous chapter and this chapter could have been one, but that would have been one long chapter.   
> I DO NOT OWN Harry potter.  
> (Faunaw Mouth)  
> (parcel mouth it iss)  
> (T-Telepathy mind speech-T)

Chapter 5 the sorting.

 

Five minutes before they arrived at Mungo’s Villa, (It’s a magical town on the edge of Lake Mungo which the school is in the middle of on a very big island) Banksia asked, “What blood are you guys? I’m a Muggleborn.”  
Lily said thinking it was an odd question to ask, “Well strictly speaking, I’m a half blood. but because I’m adopted really, I don’t know.”  
Rose said, “I’m half-blood.”   
Bougainvillea said excitedly, “I’m Muggleborn too, Banksia!”   
Wattle said, “And I’m pureblood. So is Tom-- opps! I mean Sycamore.”  
Banksia said changing the topic, “Let’s get out. We’re here now, and frankly, this train stinks.”  
As they got out, Lily whispered to Rose and Bougainvillea, “Have you got the fireworks?”  
Rose and Bougainvillea sighed, because this was the 100th time she had asked, “Yes.”  
When they got out, Professor Wilson was calling, “First years? This way, first years!”  
They all went over to her and waited. She said when all the first years where gathered, “COME! This village is called Mungo’s Villa. Royalty is in the middle of Lake Mungo. I’m the school’s Headmistress, Professor Wilson. next year, at the end of term and the start of next year you’ll go via carriages to get to the castle. But today, we’ll go via magic carpet! Oh yes, no more than three to a carpet! And anyone who brought a camera, it would be a good idea to get it out now.”  
Lily who had brought a camera got hers out. she, Rose and Bougainvillea had one carpet, & Banksia, Sycamore and Wattle got another one.   
Professor Wilson said, “Okay, is everyone ready?”  
First years said at once, “Yes!”  
Professor Wilson said to the magic carpets, “Right then, hold on. Ally oh!”  
The magic carpets took off and Lily started taking pics as the castle came in to view. Professor Wilson said, “Well that’s the castle! As we go around to the left, you’ll see there’s nothing really to speak of. Way over there is Mungo’s forest, it’s out of bonds for students, except when its detention and class, because there’s a lot of magical creatures in it. Most are nice, but some are nasty. Over there is the front lawn, over there is both the Quidditch pitches. The bigger one we hold games in, and our International Quidditch Team comes every now and then and practices there. The smaller one is mostly used for lesson’s and practice. For the Quidditch World Cup in two years, we are placing a bid to hold it here. Now, back to topic, we are landing!”  
There was land around this side of the castle, they were headed to land on a grass lawn. The castle was huge! It was huge outwards and upwards! Professor Wilson said, (who had already got off the carpet,) “This way!”   
The first years got off the carpets, and followed her around the undercover bit of the castle, until they came to the front doors, then she led them into the entrance hall. This hall: had doors with gold edging which were the doors into the great hall, then there was a long corridor which had class rooms and teacher’s offices down it. the stairs were wide enough to fit two people going up and down passing each other! At the top of the stairs, it looked like there was another corridor, perhaps two or more stairs as well. Back in the entrance hall, there were some stairs which went down to the dungeons, and a door leading off the entrance hall.   
Professor Wilson led them into the room just off the entrance hall; then she said, “In a few minutes, I’ll take you into the great hall. In there, you’ll be sorted in to one of the four houses which are Fox, Horse, Wolf and Phoenix, and that house will be your home for the next seven years. For your house, you’ll earn points for good deeds, and lose points for bad deeds, such as of rule breaking. at the end of the year, whichever house has the most points will win the house cup, and the quidditch games won, will also count to house points. Now, your duty as a house member is to uphold the houses honour and be an example for the younger years; especially those of you who end up in Phoenix and Wolf. Now, you can pretty yourself up in here before your sorting. I’ll be back; and BEHAVE.”   
The room was quit long with sinks down it, make up and mirrors on the sinks. Lily looked in the mirror and decided that she looked pretty good, so she just stood and waited. When Professor Wilson returned, she said, “It’s time: come.”  
They followed her out into the great hall. The great hall was great. It had four tables, which went down the hall, length ways, and above them they had ribbons in deferent colours, one which looked like the horse one, had pink and yellow ribbons and pink horses running around the ribbons, another had purple and green ribbons, green foxes running around, the ribbons this was the fox table, the wolf table had royal blue and dark purple ribbons with dark purple wolfs running around it; that table was empty. The last one, which was the phoenix one, had red and orange ribbons and red phoenix’s flying around them.   
At the end of the hall, was the stuff table which was width ways across the room, in front of that, was a stool, and upon it was a witch’s hat. When they reached in front of the stool, the hat began to sing:   
“Welcome students new and old, I’m Mrs Sorting hat, or so I’m told! Put me on and I’ll sort you. You may be in the house of the Horse, brave, kind and loyal to default, or may be the house of the Fox, cunning, smart and the proudest of all. or you may have some of all those traits, but you might be in phoenix a bit braver, smarter and prouder or in Wolf, Kinder, loyaler and a bit more cunning. so, let’s get started and try me on!”  
When her song ended, the hall went in to clapping, while they clapped, Wattle whispered into Lily’s ear,  
“You said that you needed to be proud for Wolf and cunning for Phoenix.”  
“Sorry! I remembered wrong!” Lily whispered back.   
When the clapping and cheering died down, Professor Wilson said, “When I call your names come up here: Aron, Carrica.”  
Carrica went up, and a few seconds later Mrs Hat bellowed, “WOLF!”  
She went to the Wolf table, while Lily whispered, “There is the first Wolf, ever.”  
Professor Wilson called, “Aron, Yasmine.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “WOLF!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Bonuses, Elly.”  
Mrs Hat bellowed, “PHOENIX!”  
“And there’s the first Phoenix,” Wattle whispered.  
Professor Wilson called, “Bonuses, Eva.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “PHOENIX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Clover, Aria.”  
Banksia went up and minutes later the Hat called, “PHOENIX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Clip, Alicia.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “FOX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Dingo, Erin.”  
Mrs Hat bellowed, “FOX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Evans, Grace.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “PHOENIX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Firenze, Jasmine.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “PHOENIX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Farrull, Kathryn.”  
Bougainvillea went up looking nervous, like all who went up before her.  
Mrs Hat bellowed, “PHOENIX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Fisher, Serena.”  
Mrs Hat bellowed, “WOLF!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Godfree, Bella.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “PHOENIX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Glock, Abigail.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “WOLF!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Goblin, Ian.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “FOX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Hampton, Hope.”  
Mrs Hat bellowed, “HORSE!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Jones, Aengus.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “PHOENIX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Jeffry, Laura.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “HORSE!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Kerver, Tom.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “PHOENIX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Kerver, Annabelle.”   
Mrs Hat called, “WOLF!”  
Lily was a bit sad, because she wanted them all to be in the same house.  
Professor Wilson called, “Kelderkoff, James.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “PHOENIX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Kelderkoff, Samantha.”  
Mrs Hat bellowed, “WOLF!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Kipper, Alpha.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “FOX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “King, Olan.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “HORSE!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Layton, Charlie.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “WOLF!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Lusan, Adam.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “FOX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Mulan, Lee.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “PHOENIX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “MP, Lauran.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “FOX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Michael, Luna.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “HORSE!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Olander, James.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “WOLF!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Ryan, Hearth.”  
Mrs Hat bellowed, “HORSE!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Ryan, Millie.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “HORSE!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Jane, Mary.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “HORSE!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Snowdown, Philippa.”  
Mrs Hat bellowed, “PHOENIX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Stone, Ash.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “WOLF!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Stone, Fern.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “PHOENIX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Stratis, Britney.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “WOLF!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Stevens, Lucy.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “FOX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Stephans, Ashley.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “FOX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Stocks, Deon.”  
Mrs Hat bellowed, “FOX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Suften, Calm.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “HORSE!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Shore, Terry.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “HORSE!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Tomson, Arthur.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “PHOENIX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Thief, Minette.”  
Mrs Hat bellowed, “WOLF!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Thorns, Erick.”  
Mrs Hat bellowed, “WOLF!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Toffy, Jones”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “FOX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Team, Ash.”  
Mrs Hat bellowed, “HORSE!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Trees, Fern.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “HORSE!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Queens, Ava.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “FOX!”  
After that, Lily zoned out until probably about 50 kids later, but only because Rose elbowed in the ribs which made her come back to the present. She heard Professor Wilson call, “Scare-Crow, Katrina.”   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “WOLF!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Smith, Rosetta.”  
Lily wondered if she ended up last because of her name was a different language.   
Mrs Hat bellowed, “PHOENIX!”  
Professor Wilson called, “Smith, LaNiña.”  
Lily went up and sat on the stool. When Professor Wilson put the hat on her head, she could not see; and Mrs Hat said, “T-Hello LaNiña, now let’s see, a tricky one you are indeed …hmm-T”  
Lily asked, “T-Um... can I ask err, how do you sort us?-T.”  
Mrs Hat said with a chuckle, “T-Ahh, you are not the first to ask that, and definitely won’t be the last! I look into your mind to see your personality. your quite smart, but I don’t think horse is the one for you, same goes for Wolf. what about Fox, hmm, it would suit you well, your very sly, and cunning in your own way, but you’d expect that from a cheeky child, but I think Phoenix would be good too. I can’t decide, either would be fine. Where should you go? Hmmm-T.”  
“T-Phoenix! Please-T,” said Lily.  
“T-Well, that’s decided, the house for you will be-T … PHOENIX!”  
As Mrs Hat said this, Lily’s robes changed like the ones sorted before her. On her chest, she had a phoenix surrounded with flames, and the trimming on her navy robes were red with orange flames on it.  
Lily was happy, Rose had saved her a seat and she was in Phoenix!   
When she sat down, Professor Wilson had started to speak “Well everyone: before we eat, I have to say a few words. So, firstly, for Quidditch team for the two new houses: when students have their flying lessons, Madam Sara Elin will choose 3 chasers, one keeper, one seeker, two beaters and a Capitan for the new Quidditch teams. For their practices, their head of house will be present. The head of house for phoenix is Professor Jane Ventura, and the head for Wolf is Professor Lucy Showmen. Now, it’s time to eat!”  
As she finished speaking, the doors opened to show house elf’s carrying the food, for the tables. Lily then gave the signal, and she, Rose and Bougainvillea set off the fireworks, it worked! no one suspected them.  
Professor Wilson said, “To every house, 10 points for a wonderful prank, but because it’s a prank, 5 points from every house.”  
There was a lot of whispering, Banksia lent up and asked them, “Do you know who did it? Whoever it was is very good for timing things, because no one saw them.”  
The three exchanged glances. They wanted to high-five, but that would be too suspcicus.  
After dinner & desert Professor Wilson stood up again, and said, “Well, good luck in your studies, and try your best! That’s the most important thing. now off to bed you all go.”  
Professor Ventura came to their table and said, “Since there won’t be a prefect for a while, I’ll show you students to your dorms. Which means, girls and boys, fellow me.”  
They followed her up to the 3rd floor, where they went down one of the corridors, at the end of the corridor, there were two candle stands. Professor Ventura said, “In the common room there’s a bullet board which will have times for quidditch practice and the teams when they are decided. To get into the Phoenix common room we say a saying, when it changes, the new one will be put up on the board. but the one for the moment is “Wisdom is power.”

When she said it, the wall in between the candle sticks turned into a staircase which went up, they all filed in, then they were in the common room. it was a big room with chairs, small tables, some book shelfs, widow seats, a fire and the bullet board. the common room was mostly in the colours red and orange and there were some banners hanging up with the house crest on them. Leading off the common room were two corridors.  
Professor Ventura said, “This will be your home for the next seven years, and the people in this house are your Southly family. Girl’s rooms on the left and boys on the right. By the way, there are wards to stop boys going down the girls and girls going down the boys. On every door is who’s sleeping in that room, your rooms all have a bathroom across from it. Some doors will have nothing on them because they’re for students who come in the future. Tomorrow after breakfast, at 9; 00 am, I want you all to be back here so I can give you a tour of the castle, since it will be Sunday, curfew will be at 9 pm, when you can get up and leave the common room is 7; 30 am. Oh, and on week days’ curfew is at 8;35 pm. For the first two years, Breakfast is 8 till 9 on weekends and 7 till 8 on week days, lunch is at 11; 30 till 12; 30 and dinner is 6; 30 till 8; 30 okay? Good. Good night see and you in the morning.”  
When she left, Lily asked, “Shall we go and find our rooms?”  
Rose answered first, “Yes I think so. good night Sycamore! Will we meet you in the common room, so we can go to breakfast together?”  
Lily, Bougainvillea and Banksia all said tiredly, “Good night Sycamore.”   
Sycamore said sounding a bit down, “Good night, and see you here tomorrow.”  
The girls went down the girl’s corridor, and when they reached the fifth door on the left, Banksia said, “Well it looks like we have different rooms, I wonder what Jasmine, Grace and Fern are like. Good night.”  
Lily, Rose and Bougainvillea said all together, “Good night.”  
The next door on the right was theirs, as they opened the door, they found they were sharing with a girl called Philippa Snowdown. After they sorted out their stuff (for Lily that also included letting Yazzmine and Sliver out, as well as setting up Sliver’s perch) and started getting ready for bed.   
A girl came in, and said cheerfully, “Hi! I’m Philippa Snowdown.”  
Philippa was medium height, slender, longish black hair, grey eyes and dark skin which made Lily think of her as a Middle Eastern princess.   
Lily spoke first, “Hi I’m LaNiña! But call me Lily.”   
Rose then spoke, “I’m Rosetta, but call me Rose.”   
The Bougainvillea could speak, “And I’m Kathryn Farrull, but I like to be called Bougainvillea.”   
Philippa said smiling, with shining white teeth showing, “Nice to meet you all, Good night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: All the people I tell you the names of in the sorting, they will be mentioned throughout the story(S). Review! Tell me spell mistakes and wrong words so I can fix them up! The Phoenix crest is a Phoenix surrounded by flames, the Wolf Crest is a wolf howling to the moon, the Fox crest is a Fox sniffing a purple fox glove, and the Horse crest is a Horse with all four feet off the ground, and one is about to land. What do you think about the house placings? Was that what you were expecting?


	6. Chapter 6 the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 the castle.
> 
> In this chapter you will find out the layout of Royalty.   
> Sorry for the time between the updates! You know how it is, end of year, Christmas and all of that.  
> (Parcel Tongue it isss)  
> (Faunaw mouth)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the story line, and I never will.

The next morning, while they were waiting for Sycamore; Lily asked Banksia, “How are the other girls you’re sharing with?”  
Banksia said, after thinking for a second, “Grace is quite nice but very quiet, I’ve invited her to sit with us at breakfast. Fern and Jasmine are gossip girls. What about your roommates?”  
Lily said, smiling evilly, “Philippa’s nice, I think she’s a bit lonely though. She and I are going to raid the library after our tour. And well, Bougainvillea and Rose are annoying.”  
“Hey! We’re right here!” both Bougainvillea and Rose cried.   
Sycamore said rather loudly, as he came out from the boy’s corridor, “Hi, girls! Are you all in the same room?”  
Banksia said, “No I’m in a different one: the other girls I’m in with seem really nice. But Sycamore, I think you have a fan club already,”  
Sycamore asked in a very shocked manner, “What?! How? I’m only ten! What kind of perverts are they?!”  
Rose said wisely trying to laugh, while the others didn’t even try not to laugh, “Well, two of Banksia’s roommates at least are gossip girls, and gossip girls like pretty boys: at all ages.”  
Lily said quickly changing the subject, “Let’s go to breakfast. What are your roommates like, Sycamore?”  
They started walking down to breakfast. As they left the common room, Sycamore said, “They’re alright. Arthur is a bit too weird for my liking, James is the best of them, I think we might hang around but that’s a maybe. And, Lee is a very keep to his self-person.”  
They spent the rest of the trip to the Great Hall working out where to go, and there were a lot of arguments when people wanted to go different ways, and no one wanted to budge on their opinion. When they got to the Great Hall, the house elves delivering the breakfast were leaving.  
As Lily, Rose, Banksia, Bougainvillea and Sycamore sat down, Philippa and Grace Joined them. Grace was a slender, light skinned girl. She was slightly short for her age, she had very light brown hair, which was kept out of her face with a headband, she had brown eyes and a very hidden thirst for adventure. The reason Lily saw that, was by paying attention to how she said things.  
It indeed seemed that, before the first day of school, Sycamore had a fan club, because Fern and Jasmine sat near them, to get to their seat, they went past them, when Banksia pointed them out, they started giggling. Fern was quite slender, with slightly darkish skin, blue eyes, round glasses, and light brown hair (a bit darker then Graces) tied in two pigtails on the sides of her head. Jasmine had black eyes, dark skin, long black hair done in a plait and she was skinnier than a rake. Grace said to them, “If you want to start a fan club don’t sit there and giggle.”  
Her saying this really did not really help much, they started laughing very hard, and giggled more.   
Philippa said, shaking her head, “Really, I can’t believe that some people have the time to stalk others when they could be in the library.”   
Lily nodded, “Agreed.”  
By then it was eight fifty, which meant they needed to leave, and hopefully, they would get back to the common room on time. As they left the Great Hall, Rose said, “Hopefully after the tour, we can check up on Wattle: I am a little worried about her.”   
Sycamore said, sounding a little worried, “If you’re worried; imagine me, being her brother.”  
“I don’t think she was saying anything, either way, Sycamore,” Philippa said.

They got to the common room perfectly on time, as it happened. And they were all relieved about that.  
As they started the tour, Lily could not help but notice that Fern and Jasmine remained two people back from Sycamore. Professor Ventura was a middle-aged woman, with short black hair, light skin, hazel eyes and her clothes were well made, but more a muggle style.  
Professor Ventura said a little nervously, as they began to walk, “Okay, fellow me; my little Phoenixes. So, let’s start on this floor since we’re here. Over here are some bathrooms, and somewhere on this floor is the Horse common room, but don’t look for it. Oh! Over there are more unused bathrooms, If I were you, and I was on this floor and I needed a bathroom, I would personally go back to the common room. there are lots of unused classrooms, not just on this floor, but in the whole castle. if you want a practice room, ask me, and I’ll get it ready for you. Over there are Muggle studies, make-up, and pure blood studies classroom, and over there are the course classrooms. I don’t know if you’ve heard of University, but the Courses we run are like the muggle University courses. Now, we go up to floor number four.  
The fox common room is on this floor and the nicest bathroom in the castle. That room there, is the Ancient Runes classroom, but you won’t go there for another two years, as it is an elective. Down that corridor there, is the hospital wing. Also, if you choose “Healing and Memory Share” as an elective, that lesson will be down there. Please though don’t go looking for a trip to the hospital wing, though: it’s too easy to end up there as it is. Over there are the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Over there is a tower which doesn’t get used, and over there is the Arithmancy classroom. Those spiral stairs over there, go up to the Divination Tower. Now, let’s go to the 2nd floor.   
Okay! Over there are more unused classrooms, and down there are the teacher’s offices. Over there is the Transfiguration classroom, or my classroom, as I call it. That just over there is the DADA classroom. And over there is the prefect, head boy/girl and head junior showers; and right next to them are some normal ones for everyone else. Now, the 1st floor… finally!   
The rooms worth telling you about on this floor, are; The History of Magic classroom, the trophy room and the library. And there they are. Oh! There are some more showers and toilets too, just over there. Really! I forgot how many showers this castle had! but the girl’s showers on this floor are out of order: because none of them work, and it’s a two-year waiting list, at least, for the repairer. Now, for the ground floor!  
Down there are the kitchens. If you want to go in there, there’s a painting with a girl reading; go up to it and say “Open seasons.” That there, is the Charms classroom and more unused rooms. Now, let’s look at the Dungeons! Hopefully this year Mark has cleaned them. Don’t repeat that to anyone else, though: or I will get into serious trouble.  
Over there is room to practice potions making, and over there, are the classroom for potions. By the way, somewhere down here is the Wolf common room.  
Gee, this has been a quick tour, hasn’t it? Now, let’s visit outside. That’s our last stop!  
Over there are the greenhouses for Herbology, and that hut down there is where you go for Care of Magical Creatures. Over there is where we play Quidditch games and sometimes practice. Just near that is where we have flying lessons and practice. That’s everything I believe. And now, I do believe it’s lunchtime! I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry!”  
That idea was very popular. Quite a few people had been thinking how hungry they were.  
They all marched back to the Castle, then into the Great Hall for lunch. Lunch like breakfast and dinner was very nice.   
When Lily had finished eating, she asked, “Who’s coming to sus out the library with me?”  
Rose said looking sorry, “No thanks: I’m going swimming.”  
Bougainvillea said nodding at Rose, “I’m going swimming too.”   
Sycamore said trying to look bold, (and failing miserably) “Me and James are exploring.”  
“Why? Professor Ventura showed us everything?” Rose asked. She didn’t get an answer for that.  
Banksia said sounding a little faint, “I have a headache, I think I’ll go the hospital wing.”  
Philippa excitedly, “I’ll come, Lily! I looovvveeeee books.”   
Grace said, “And me! I’ll come.”   
Lily said happily, “Okay, girls; let’s go!”  
The three of them went to the library. It took a little bit to find, but they managed it. The library was amazing! It was a huge room with bookshelves and more bookshelves. There were books on everything.  
The librarian, Annika Tooney said seeing that they were first years, “Hi, girls. Look around, but don’t damage any books, and don’t go into the restricted section. If you need any books from there, ask a teacher to sign a piece of paper, and say what book you want.”   
After they got some books and had sat down, they did not talk much, because they had their heads stuck in a book. About two hours later, Fern Stone asked, “Can we sit with you?”  
Lily, Grace and Philippa said not having a problem with it, “Sure”   
Jasmine said smiling, “Thanks. So, did any of you have some connection with the wizarding world before you got your letter?”  
Fern said, “My dad is a wizard reporter, and before you ask my mum’s gone. I’m a half-blood.”  
Lily said, “Because I’m adopted I really don’t know, but I like to say I’m a half-blood, and my adopted mum is a healer.”   
Philippa said, “My sister came here before me, so I was pretty sure I was a witch. I’m a quite old pureblood.”  
Fern joked, “You look the same age as me!”  
“You know that’s not what I meant!” said Philippa playfully swatting Fern.  
Jasmine said shaking her head at them, “I’m a Muggleborn. So, getting the letter was a surprise; we first thought it was a joke.”  
Grace said eagerly, “And me, I’m Muggleborn too! My older brother is here: but despite that, it was still a surprise.”   
Fern said lowering her voice, “Hey girls, Tom kerver and James Kelderkoff look cute in a bathing suit.”  
All five girls at least giggled at that, then Grace said trying not to roll her eyes, “I’m sure.”  
Lily said looking cross, “Tom told us he and James were going exploring.”  
Fern said shrugging, “Well, either it’s a second thought or he lied.”  
“He probably lied; boys like doing that,” Grace said, remembering her brother did that a lot.  
Philippa said after looking at her watch, sounding a little disappointed, “Oh, its dinner time; we better go!”  
The lot of them went to dinner.   
Lily asked Banksia as they ate, “How is your headache?”  
Banksia said, “I had a lie-down and now I feel better.”   
Lily said, trying not to shout when she spotted him, “Sycamore! You did not tell me you were going swimming!”   
James said looking down, (even though Lily wasn’t growling at him,) “Sorry.”   
Sycamore said very earnestly, “Same: I’m really sorry.”  
Rose said sniggering, “For the first ten minutes we had Bella Godfree, Fern Stone, Jasmine Firenze and Millie Ryan hanging around. It was quite funny.”   
Lily said, trying not to snigger about the fact Sycamores fan club was growing fast, “How was your swim, Bougainvillea, Rose?”   
Rose said smiling, “It was good. How was the library?”  
Grace said beaming, “It was great. Did you see your friend Wattle?”  
“Yes, we said hello, but then she went off with some other Wolfs, so we did not get to talk much. But, she promised to meet up before the weeks out,” said Rose. Apart from that, it was a pretty silent dinner. Afterward, they spent time in the common room, then they went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Review to tell me! Also, did you think finding out a bit of some of the character’s home life was interesting? And, do you think Royalty is too perfect? And about the course classrooms, in sixth year, as well as studying for NWTS, you can choose to go on a course or two for the job you want, or you can choose more subjects like Alchemy.


	7. chapter 7: the first week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7, the first week.
> 
> Here’s the next chapter! What do you think so far? Do let me know! And… enjoy  
> (Parcel tongue it iss)  
> (Fauna mouth it is)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or plot line.

The next morning when they arrived at breakfast, Professor Ventura was handing out the timetables and maps. Lily groaned along with the others: she could see it was going to be a long day, followed by a very long week. No one was quite sure if they would still be alive by the end.   
“(Time Table)  
Monday:   
breakfast 7;00 - 8;00,   
Transfiguration 8; 10 - 9;10 with the Foxes,  
DADA 9;20 - 10; 20,   
Charms with the Horses 10;30 -11;30   
lunch 12;30- 1; 50   
Herbology with the Wolfs 2;00 - 3;00   
Care of Magical Creatures 3;10 - 4;10   
free time until dinner.   
Tuesday,   
breakfast 8 - 9,   
Charms with the foxes 9; 10 - 10; 10,   
Arithmancy with the horses 10; 20- 11; 20,   
free time until lunch,   
lunch 12; 30 - 1; 30,   
potions with the wolfs 1; 40 - 3; 40,  
transfiguration (Private) 3; 50- 5; 50,   
free time - dinner.  
Wednesday,   
breakfast 7; 00 -8;00,   
Charms with the foxes 8;00 - 9;00,   
Arithmancy (Private) 9;10 - 10;10,   
free time until lunch.  
Muggle studies 1;00 - 2;00 (For purebloods only) with the foxes,   
study groups 2;30 till 3;30,  
transfiguration with horses 3;40- 4;40,   
DADA with the wolfs 4;50 - 5;50,   
herbology with the horses 5;50 -6;25: dinner.   
Thursday  
breakfast 7; 00 till 8; 30,   
free time,   
arithmancy with the wolfs 10; 30 - 11; 30,   
free time until lunch,   
Lunch.  
care of magical creatures with the horses 1;10- 2;10,  
free time and study groups.  
DADA with wolfs 4-5,  
free time till dinner.   
Friday  
breakfast 7-8, (First years)  
flying lessons with wolfs on the front lawn 8;00-9;00,   
potions with the foxes 10;10-11;10,   
lunch,   
Transfiguration with Horses 4; 00- 5;20,   
Quidditch briefing 5;30 - 6;20,   
dinner.   
Saturday  
quidditch practice for phoenix’s 1;00- 4;00,   
phoenix duelling club (great hall) 4;20 - 5;20,   
free time until dinner.   
Sunday quidditch practice for phoenix’s 7; 00 - 9; 00.  
Lunch.  
(timetable ends).”   
Lily said trying not to sounding loathing, “Wow; a big week ahead! it's Transfiguration now, though.”   
Sycamore said grabbing the map, “Let’s look at map… okay; its classroom two, on the second floor. let’s go.”  
Banksia said as they got up, “Because of Professor Ventura giving us a tour, and this map: we should not get lost and that would lead us to get to class on time.”  
“Yep,” said Rose nodding.  
As they were leaving the Great Hall, Lily ran into another girl, who said when she recovered, “Sorry, I should watch where I’m going.”  
Lily said helping her up, “Don’t apologise: I wasn’t watching either. LaNiña Smith,” Lily held out her hand to the girl who had very long red hair, green eyes and looked about 12.   
As the other girl shook Lily’s hand, she said, “I’m Jessie Rocket nice to meet you. Bye! I’ve got to get to class.”  
Lily said waving, “Bye. Hey! guys wait for me!”   
They stopped until she caught up, then they went to the Transfiguration classroom. Unsurprisingly, they were the first there. But, at 8;10 the door opened and they went in, (Everyone else was here:) no one was in the classroom except for a parrot, who was sitting on a perch in the corner.  
Lily and Rose sat together, Bougainvillea and Sycamore, Philippa & Grace sat together and Banksia sat with a fox boy called Ian Goblin; which she did not look impressed about.   
Then a fox called Alpha kipper said to the phoenixes, “Hey Phoenixes, your head of house is not here: she must be a terrible teacher since she’s not even bothered to show up.”   
said “10 points from Fox, Alpha Kipper, for insulting a teacher.” The parrot said as it turned into Professor Ventura. She wanted to show them what they would be working towards, plus, it was good to spot troublemakers. However, she thought Alpha was taking it to a new extreme. Then she said a few minutes later, “I’m Professor Jane Ventura: and today I’m going to start teaching you the art of Transfiguration.”  
She then turned the coat stand next to the door into a snake and everyone got excited when she did it, but then she said, shaking her head, “Sorry to disappoint you: but you won’t be learning that until fifth year. I just wanted to show you what we are working towards. Anyway, today we are turning a match into a sewing needle. Here’s your match and the wand movement is like this (she moved her wand in a figure of 8) the incantation is “vitlool needle. began!”  
Lily quickly tried it, “Vitlool needle!”  
She had a perfect needle just like that! Professor Ventura said smiling proudly, “Well done, LaNiña: first try! That’s great! Five points to Phoenix!”  
A few tries later, Banksia, Bougainvillea and Philippa got there’s: they too got five points each. Grace, Sycamore, Fern Stone and Two of the foxes got a silver coating on their matches.  
At the end of class, Professor Ventura said proudly, “Good work, everyone, no homework for today: class dismissed!”  
As they left, Rose said disappointedly, “Well, after O.W.L.S, I’m not doing that one anymore: I’m terrible at it!”  
“You’ll get there, Rose,” said Lily, encouragingly. She wanted to be encouraging because she knew as well as anyone what expectations Rosa had on herself.  
They then went on the to DADA. On the way, they past Wattle. She said, “I’m guessing you had Transfiguration first? We had Potions, by the way. What do you have next?”  
Rose said looking happy about the fact they caught up with Wattle, “DADA. we’ll talk more at Herblology later: hopefully.”  
Wattle said cheerfully, “Yeah, see you then!”  
Because of stopping to chat to Wattle; they were not the first to the DADA classroom. But, they were not late, at least. After waiting a few minutes, the door opened, and a ghostly voice said, causing everyone to shiver, “Enter.”  
They did so; the classroom was pretty basic. A tall man with short white hair wearing a blue sailing cap, with blue eyes, red robes and pale skin was waiting for them.  
“Welcome, I’m Professor Arthur Melody,” the man said. “And I am here to teach you how to defend your selves against Evil Lords & Ladies. You notice that I did not call them dark because dark doesn’t necessarily mean evil. Dark, Light, all of your magic will be more inclined to either one. But those who are dark, you will not become bad, most likely.  
Which is why in later years: I will teach you the Dark magic. Today, we're going to learn how to steal the enemy’s wand, and how to send the enemy’s spell back to them. Rosetta Smith! Could you come here?”  
She went up. Without wasting a second, Professor Melody said, “The words for stealing wands is… EXPELIARMUS!”   
Rose’s wand went flying towards professor Melody. He caught it, and said throwing it back to Rose, “Now, you try.”  
Rose said, looking confident, much to everyone’s surprise, “EXPELLIARMUS!”   
The Professor’s wand came to her. She caught it and he said, “Good job, Rosetta, four points to Phoenix and can I have my wand back? (she handed it back) Thanks, now the protection spell is PROTIGAL! Rosetta, try it. EXPELLIARMUS!”   
Rose bellowed, “PROTEGO!”  
The spell bounced off her shield, but instead of hitting Professor Melody, it hit Lily. Because of that, Lily’s wand went flying to Rose instead. Professor Melody said, “Well you need to practice your aim; how about practising with Aria? Everyone else, get into pairs and start practising!”  
Rose said as she past Lily to get to Banksia, handing out her wand, “Here, Lily; your wand.”  
Lily said, taking it back, “Thanks.”  
As for the rest of the lesson; they practised the spells.  
At the end of the lesson, he said, “Good job, everyone: homework is a 1k word essay on the two spells you learned today, dismissed.”   
As they left to go to Charms, Philippa said, “Professors Ventura and Melody are good, aren’t they?”  
Grace said nodding her head, “Yeah, I agree.”   
Lily said, “Same.”  
At Charms: Lily was paired up with a horse called Hope Hampton. She had Black hair, tied into a bun, brownie yellowy eyes and she was good at looking sheepish. Rose was with Sycamore, Philippa was with Fern Stone, Grace was with Terry Shore and Bougainvillea was with James Kelderkoff.   
Lily said to Hope, “Bougainvillea is going to get flooded with questions about Sycamore from Fern and Jasmine.”  
Hope asked, “Why? Are they his fan club?”  
Lily said sniggering slightly, “Yes.”   
The Professor said from his desk gaining the classes attention, “Good morning; I’m Professor Tom Wilshire. I am will teach you Charms. Today, we are going to learn a Light Spell; it’s called LUMOS!” As he said, it the tip of his wand lit up.   
The Professor was a sturdy tall man with grey hair, brown eyes and was stern looking, but had a cheerful look as well. Professor Wilshire said, “And to put it out: Knox! Now, I’d like all of you to try; it’s very easy, you’ll all get it easily.”  
Everyone tried, they all got it first or second try. He then said. “Good job everyone, you all got it. The next spell is the Fire charm. The incantation is; INCRANAIO! All of you try!”  
They all tried the charm. Lily got it on her second try, Bougainvillea got it first try, Grace and Hope got it on their third try. The Professor said seeing this, “15 points to Phoenix and 5 to horse! Now, I will show you four the next charm: which is the Levitating charm. it goes like this, WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! Don’t forget to pronounce it all exactly like I did.”  
He gave the four of them feathers to try on before he checked on the other students.  
Lily bellowed, “WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!” At the feather, the Professor had given her, but nothing happened.   
Lily noticed that Bougainvillea had gotten her feather to hover a bit. Lily tried it again, this time, she got it to the roof, but it didn’t come down when Lily asked; so, she had to cancel the spell. Professor Wilshire said, “Well done, LaNiña! 5 points to Phoenix!”  
After that, she heard Terry Shore complaining about her; something to the effect of being a know it all.   
Lily thought evilly, “I wonder what he’ll look like upside down, in the air.”  
By the end of the lesson, Grace, Bougainvillea and Hope had got their third charm while the others got the second charm down pat. Professor Wilshire said happily, “Essay on those three charms, please. class dismissed!”   
As they left Rose complained, “Ugh! A little longer and I would have had that third charm.”  
“All well; next time,” Lily said patting her back.  
On the way to lunch: Lily had nearly forgot about pranking Terry because she was so hungry. She was on the staircase down to the Great hall when she remembered, and Terry was not that far ahead of her. Lily pointed her wand at him and bellowed, “LEVICORPUS!”  
He shot into the air, hanging upside down by one of his ankles. one of the caretakers, Betty Healer said to Lily as she released Terry; causing him Terry to fall down to the ground, “10 points from Phoenix, and detention with Professor Ventura from 5 -5; 30 at her office; LaNiña Smith.”  
Lily said realising she had screwed up, “Okay.”  
Lily continued to lunch feeling up even despite that. Rose asked at lunch, “What kept you?”  
Lily said cheekily, “I got detention for pranking Terry Shore.”   
Bougainvillea said, “Hey, you forgot to invite us.”  
Lily said changing the subject, “Sorry. Do we have a class with Wattle this afternoon?”  
Sycamore said looking at the timetable, “Yes, we have Herbology with her. But Rose mentioned it earlier.”  
After lunch: on their way to Herbology, they met Jessie and her twin brother James. He had short blue hair and green eyes.   
They said in perfect synchronization,  
“Good!”   
“Job!”  
“On!”   
“Pranking,”  
“Terry,”  
“Shore!”  
After saying that, they left.   
“That… was really disturbing,” commented Sycamore.   
then Rose said chuckling slightly, “I think that’s twin talk for you.”  
“Yeah, why don’t you and Wattle do that?” Banksia asked.  
“Err, I don’t know,” Sycamore looked awkward.  
As they arrived at the Greenhouse, the teacher said to them, “Perfect timing, you lot.”  
They went into the greenhouse; everyone else was already here. At the Herbology lesson, Lily, Rose and Wattle stood together as the Professor said, “Welcome class. I’m Professor Aaron Stevens, today we will learn how to identify some plants. But, we will start with some safety rules, though. Let’s begin.”  
Professor Stevens was medium height with violet eyes, red hair and dark skin. He explained the rules: as he did it, Wattle asked, “How was your morning?”  
Rose asked, “Great! and yours?”  
Wattle replied none committal, “Fine: but a girl called Katrina Scare-Crow is creepy.”   
Professor Stevens scolded, making them realise they had tuned the Professor out, “You three pay attention.”  
The three girls answered going red, “Sorry, Professor.”  
The rest of the class he explained about plants. At one point, he asked, “Who here can tell me how long Gillie Weed lasts underwater, and what it does?”   
Lily’s hand shot up. He said, “Tell us, then, LaNiña.”  
Lily said after a second, “Gillie Weed is an aquodic plant that lets your breath underwater for 1 hour. It is very rare, and only grows in cold lakes.”   
Professor Stevens said looking satisfied, “Good: five points to Phoenix. Class dismissed; you’ve all done well.”   
A girl said, glancing at her watch, “But, it’s not the end yet! There is still another ten minutes!”   
Professor Stevens said sternly, “I said class dismissed. God, one day they complain because class lasts for the full period then the next they complain because it ends early: I can keep up with children!”   
They all scuttled off and promised Wattle, that they would meet in the library during free time. They then went to Care of Magical Creatures. It was held on the edge of the forest. The professor lived in a small house on the edge of the forest; probably so she could study them better.  
When they all got there, they saw the teacher was waiting for them with a pleasant smile. She had black hair, brown eyes, light skin with a silky look to it. She looked a bit like a fashion model. The teacher said right when the class was supposed to start, “Hi Phoenixes and Foxes, I’m Professor Isabelle Black. Today we will learn about Phoenixes. The Headmistress has kindly let me borrow her phoenix. Does anyone know how many types of Phoenix there are?”  
Lily raised her hand and Professor Black let her speak, “There are three types of Phoenix, but one of them is nearly extinct; that’s the White Phoenix. A white phoenix is mostly like a normal Phoenix, except a white one uses ice instead of fire and can breathe ice. The normal phoenix is called the fire phoenix, and it is very rare, but not as rare as the other two types of Phoenix. The last one is the earth phoenix, and they control the earth, but nothing else is known about them.” Lily guessed the Professor wanted a vague distraction, not a full encyclopedia.   
Professor Black said looking pleased, “Good job: ten points to Phoenix.”  
They spent the rest of the lesson learning to look after one, and all about what they eat. Their homework was on Flober worms (As that is a Phoenix’s main diet) and that was the last class of the day! Once the class finished, they went straight to the library.   
On the way, Rose asked, “What on earth is an earth phoenix? No pun intended.”  
Lily said, “They are earth spirits, and they live underground. They can do this thing called flashing, where they can time travel. But, that’s only theory, no one’s studied one because they only seem to appear to help important people if they feel like it.”   
Wattle said when they met up in the library, (She was with a blonde girl,) “Hi guys, this is my new friend Abigail Glock.”  
Abigail said excitedly in a German accent, “Hi! I know who you all are; Wattle’s told all about you”  
Bougainvillea said, “Hi Abigail! Are you German?”  
Abigail said in a businesslike manner, “Yes. Let’s do our homework, the sooner it’s done, the less time it can get in the way”  
Lily thought though, “Hmm she seems okay: but until I’m sure I’ll keep analysing just to be safe.”   
They sat down and started their homework. Rose asked, “Are you two in the same room?”  
Wattle said, “Yes we are. Along with Minette Thief, and a creepy girl called Katrina Scare-Crow.”  
Rose then said, “Me, Lily and Bougainvillea along with another girl, called Philippa Snowdown share a room.”  
Philippa asked coming from behind, “Hey can me and Grace join you?”   
Banksia said almost jumping out of her seat, “Speak of the devil! Philippa and Grace, this is Abigail Glock! Abigail, this is Grace Evans and Philippa Snowdown. Grace and Banksia’s roommates are Sycamore’s fan club, who happen to be on the other side of this bookcase.”   
Abigail said softly, “Nice to meet you too. And please, join us.”  
As the other two joined them, Lily, who had finished her homework, or at least what she wanted to do, got out her book on becoming an animagus. A little later, she heard Sycamore yell, (to the dismay of the librarian) “WHAT?”  
“What’s the matter?” asked Lily, looking up from her book.  
Annika said to Sycamore, glaring, “Tom Kerver, keep it down, or you’ll have to leave.”  
Sycamore apologised, “Sorry, miss.”  
As the librarian walked off Sycamore said to Lily, “Wattle just told me that she and Abigail are being bullied! It’s awful!”  
Lily thought for a moment, then said, “Hmm, can you get to where the bully put’s their water?”  
Abigail said, nodding, “Yes.”  
Lily said looking in her bag, and pulling something out “Well slip her this potion, then when she goes to bully you, bubbles will come out instead. When she realises that it’s only when she bullies’ you, she’ll stop. (Hopefully)”  
Wattle said “Thanks, Lily. What are you reading?”  
Lily said, “A book on becoming animagus. Oh, shoot! I need to go or I’ll be late for my detention! See you at dinner!” She said as she put her books and other stuff hurriedly away and charged out the door of the Library. Lily ran to Professor Ventura’s office.   
She opened the door, & Professor Ventura said when she gave Lily a once over, “My, my, LaNiña; did you ran here? Anyway, your detention is helping me sort through my mail. Being the Deputy, all the mail for the Headmistress goes through me, as well as my own mail. Here are some letters; none should be dangerous as I’ve already checked that.”  
Lily took them and helped the Professor go through the mail. At the end, Professor Ventura said, “That’ll do. you’d better get down to dinner before everyone else eats it all; that happened to me once.”  
Lily asked softly, “Professor when I have read through my Becoming an animagus book, can you help me become one?”  
Professor Ventura said smiling, “Sure, LaNiña; but study hard. see you later.”  
Lily said, “Bye.”  
Lily went down to the great hall for dinner, but she left early due to a small headache. When she left, Lily went back to the common room.  
She said to the wall before entering, “Wisdom is power.”  
The common room showed itself and when she went in. First thing Lily did was check the bullet board. She found out that on Sunday at 2; 30 she had a meeting with Professor Ventura, which according to the piece of paper, is so she can get to know the student in her house. After looking at that, Lily went to her room and finished some homework before reading her fauna mouth book. She also spoke to Yazzmine at the same time.  
“Yazzmine, can you tell me anything about Katrina Scare-Crow?”  
Yazzmine hissed back, “Yess I can; sshe seems a bit un trustworthy.”  
Lily said, “Thankss Yazzmine. Sliver, what about the teachers? We need to cover all bases.”  
Sliver said sleepily, “They seem fine. I’m going tow sleep now.”  
Lily said back, “Okayw, I might do the same after a shower. h what’ss thiss?”  
Yazzmine asked, “What’ss what?”  
Lily said, “On the back of thiss book, there iss a rain cloud, a light bulb, two nss’ss with j’ss in them, and a weird looking d.”  
Yazzmine said, “I believe they are a fauna mouth rune sentence, and it meanss wind. on the weekend, I’ll sshow you how two usse them if you wish.”  
Lily said, “Okay, thankss, Yazzmine, that would be good. I’m going for a shower now.”  
Lily went and had a shower. Afterwards, she ready for bed and by this stage the others had come back. She quickly said goodnight to them and went to sleep.

The next day, they all got up and had breakfast. They were having a Chinese day, Professor Wilson said; to celebrate and encourage international communication. Most people groaned at the thought of having Chinese for breakfast, lunch and dinner: especially when breakfast was rice.  
The first lesson was charms with the foxes; and for the first time, everyone was happy to leave breakfast. Lily was paired up with Ian Goblin. Everyone mastered the fire and Levitation charms; while Lily, Grace and Bougainvillea learned the charm to slow objects down. Lily got it first try, she helped the others with their charms. For that, Lily got 20 points for Phoenix.   
On the way to Arithmancy, Rose said bitterly to Lily because they were walking next to each other, “Your too perfect.”  
“I am not, at DADA, you were much better than me. God, half the class was,” Lily said defending herself. She didn’t like getting blamed when she didn’t deserve it!  
“I don’t want to talk to you,” said Rose pushing past, and almost sending Lily into Philippa.  
Bougainvillea dropped back, to walk with Lily and said, “Don’t be hard on her… as we both know, Rose feels under pressure because Sabrina was a top Student when she was here.”  
“And Ron’s got an illness which could kill him if it’s not treated properly,” added Lily.  
Bougainvillea said nodding, “yes, and that seems to have put extra pressure on her to do well.”   
They had Arithmancy with the horses, and when they reached the classroom, the door opened. Lily and Bougainvillea realised they walked so slow they dropped quite far behind the rest.  
The Professor said when everyone was seated, “I everyone, am Professor Lucy Showmen. Today, I’m going to teach Arithmancy, by fourth year I’m hoping that you can be experimenting with spells you learn in classes like DADA, Transfiguration and Charms. But first! fill in this test! it’s testing your maths because for Arithmancy math’s is very important. Okay, begin.”

Professor Showmen was a dark-skinned woman with honey blonde hair, olive eyes and a pet rabbit who was glaring at the class. Lily was paired with Hope again, and together the filled out different combinations of numbers. When the class finished, Professor Showmen said, “For homework, just revise your maths, class dismissed!”  
Rose said on the way to the library, “She’s cool.”  
Grace said, “My second favourite teacher after our head of house.”  
Lily said, “I can agree with that you know.”  
Lily speaking earned her an icy glare from Rose, but Lily had to speak at some point.   
Before lunch, they finished off their homework, Lily also looked for something on fauna mouth, but, where she looked, she did not find anything. Annika, seeing she was looking for something, asked, “Can I help you?”  
Lily asked nervously, “Um maybe do you have anything on fauna mouths?”  
Annika said smiling, “I’ll have a look.”   
Lily partly stammered, “Thanks.”  
Bougainvillea called from the door, “Hey, Lil, coming for lunch?”  
Lily called back, “Yeah, coming!”   
Rose asked, “What’s after lunch?”  
Sycamore answered after looking at the timetable, “Double potions with the Wolfs.”   
Rose then said to Lily, “Look, Lily, I’m sorry for getting mad before.”  
“Hey! This happens all the time! I’m used to it! Chill Sis! But, don’t forget what Mum says, you not under any pressure to do well.”  
“I guess,” said Rose.  
As they went to lunch, they met James Rocket on the way, who said, “What did Professor Ventura give you as detention? Because that’s where I’m going right now.”   
Lily answered, “I sorted through her mail.”   
James said sounding somewhat relieved, “Okay, thanks. you know, I don’t know how Hannah Healer is going to cope with two lots of pranksters. By the way, I was asking about Detention because I know for a fact that Professor Melody is horrible to get Detention: it’s like a legal torture.”  
“Right, I’ll keep that in mind,” said Lily. In her mind, she shuddered at what a legal torture might be.  
While they were having lunch, Lily was reading a potions book, called, ‘Advanced Potions.’  
Banksia asked after reading the title, “I know potions is next, but the book your reading was not on our list, Lily.”   
Rose said grinning evilly, “She’s going to make polyjuice potion for Christmas day.”  
Sycamore said pointing it out, “But Christmas is weeks away!”   
Bougainvillea replied, “Yes but we won’t be here for Christmas so we have to make it before the holidays start.”  
Lily said feeling awkward about talking about this at lunch, (which was fried rice, Chicken feet and Peking duck. Much better than Breakfast.) “Come on let’s get to potions; we don’t want to be late! Wattle said he has a nasty temper for late people.”  
They walked down to the dungeons, and when they reached outside the classroom they saw Wattle and Abigail. Wattle and Abigail said at the same time, whilst waving, “Over here. Snap!”  
Banksia asked, “What’s snap?”  
Abigail said smiling, “Simple, we said the same thing at the same time without meaning to.”  
Lily said honestly, “Oh, it’s great when that happens.” But she was thinking, “Hmm, I wonder what causes someone to do that?”   
The Professor said in a deep voice when the door opened, “Hello: come in.”  
Everyone did as they were told. Lily was paired with Wattle, Rose was with Abigail, Sycamore was with Minette Thief, Philippa was with Katrina Scare-crow, Banksia was with Charlie Layton and Grace was with Britney Stratis.   
Once all were seated the Professor spoke his speech, “My name is Professor Mark Siri, and you are here to learn how to make potions safely and competently. Who can tell me what colour love potions are mostly?”   
Mark Siri was a short man with blonde hair very short, misty green eyes & light skin, which made Lily suspect he doesn’t go out in the sun often. He also wore light blue robes.  
Lily’s and all the Wolves hands went up, at his question. He said to that, “Only one Phoenix, eh? Well then, LaNiña, tell us.”  
“Love potions are made in two colours Pink and purple, there are others made in other colours, but they are not as effective and those ones all smell horrible so people don’t tend to use them,” Lily said. She knew there was something else, but she could remember it  
A clearly impressed Professor Siri said, “Very good, 5 points to Phoenix, and I want you all to write that down best way to learn, after all. Now, Rosetta, the antidote for common snakes, what needs to be added to make sure it doesn’t turn poisonous?”   
Rose said uncertainly, “Err, a Gassor?”  
Professor Siri said, being a good teacher, “Sort of, and good guess. It’s actually mice tales.”  
As he explained the safety rules and then gave them a test on it, Lily asked Wattle, “Has Minette taken the bait?”  
Wattle said, “Yes, she ignores us now, thanks. last night Katrina was staring at me, and it’s so creepy. Ugh! She’s doing it again! Look.”  
Lily turned to look at Philippa’s table and Katrina was definitely looking at Wattle.  
“It is indeed strange,” agreed Lily.  
she then turned back to her test, only to see that she had finished it; so then, she thought about Katrina Scare-Crow, “I wonder what cause’s someone to do that, I wonder… no, it can’t be that! Professor Wilson would not allow that.”   
Professor Siri said too cheerfully, “Test time is over! I’ll come and collect them.”  
He flicked his wand and all the papers went to him and looked through them, -and sounding impressed, - “Good job, no one has to sit the brewing out. Now we will make boil cure potion and the ones who get it perfect will have their potions taken and used in the hospital wing. The stuff you need is in your bags or that cupboard, and the instructions are on the board. your time starts now.” He pointed to a cupboard with herbs and other Potion ingredients.   
Wattle turned to Lily and said, “You get the caldron ready and I’ll get the ingredients.”   
Lily said feeling surprised about Wattle suddenly taking charge, “Okay.”  
Lily started putting the potion on the right temperature, after filling it with water, when Wattle got back, she started cutting up the ingredients and Lily manned the potion. By the end of the lesson, they had finished it and it looked very good.   
Wattle took a sample in a vial, as she did that, the Professor called, “Times up. Bring your potions up here please.”   
Wattle took up their vial & when Professor Siri saw it, he said, “This is really good though not perfect yet: but it’s a good first effort. actually, it’s better than I thought anyone would do: so, 5 points to Phoenix and wolf. Homework is an essay on this potion, dismissed.”  
As they packed up Wattle asked Lily, “What have you got next? We’ve got double Charms with the horses.”  
“We have double Private Transfiguration. I’d better go, see you later,” Lily responded.  
Lily asked Philippa as they went to Transfiguration, “Is Katrina nice?’”  
Philippa said, having found her Potion lesson creepy as, “No, very quiet.”  
As they arrived at Transfiguration, Professor Ventura was just letting the class in. She saw that some were still making their way over; so, she commented, “Potions finished a bit late? Typical of Mark.”  
Rose answered, “Yeah a bit.”   
“That’s okay, we will wait until everyone is here,” Professor Ventura said shaking her head: sometimes she hated the Potion Master!  
When all the Phoenixes arrived at class (and apologised for being late,) Professor Ventura said, “First, your all forgiven for arriving late: it wasn’t your fault Potion’s finished late. So, for today: those who turned their matches into sewing needles will move onto beetles, and the rest will have their matches.” The Professor said to Lily, Banksia, Bougainvillea and Philippa once she hated helped everyone else, “The wand movement is the same, and the words are… BETLI BUTTON!”  
she gave them their beetles, they waved their wands in a figure of eight while saying, “BETLI BUTTON!”  
Lily had a perfect button, while Banksia and Philippa had a beetle without legs and Bougainvillea had nothing different at all.   
Professor Ventura said encouragingly, “Keep trying, girls! And LaNiña, 4 points to Phoenix. Now, try turning a candle into a knife. The wand movement is the same, the incarnation to do it is… ZIZOO UKNIFE!”  
Lily was feeling nervous about trying it and thought, “NO, you are not going to be nervous.” She bellowed, “ZIZOO UKNIFE!”  
Her candle was now a sparkly knife. Professor Ventura looked very shocked & said, “You did it FIRST try?”  
“Yes miss,” Lily said shyly. The professor’s sudden outburst had attracted everyone else’s attention.  
“Oh, my! Um, LaNiña great job, 5 points to Phoenix,” said Professor Ventura as she obviously tried to stay calm.  
“Good job, everyone: you all did well today,” She said once class had finished. “Those who have not looked on the bullet board in the common room, there is a list of meetings which I’m having with you. Look for your name and then next to it will have a time. Class dismissed.”   
“Why did she look so shocked when Lily turned her candle into a knife?” Rose wondered.  
Grace replied, “I remember that spell from I looking at my older brother’s exam sheet, which was a pre- O.W.L.S test; you know, to see if you’re ready for O.W.L.S.”  
Rose asked, wondering “Why would she give Lily a Fifth-year task?”  
Grace reasoned, “Well, it’s only an easy one; but, maybe to test Lily’s limit because she’s so good. Anyway, onwards to the library!”  
Meanwhile…   
Professor Wilson was sitting at her desk in the head master’s office when Jane came flying through the door! Professor Wilson asked, raising an eyebrow, “Jane what happened to you? you look very shocked! It almost looks like you saw a Dark Lord in the Entrance Hall.”  
Professor Wilson quickly got up and helped Professor Ventura into a chair as she looked like she was about to collapse. Professor Ventura said, after Professor Wilson had gotten her a glass of water, “LaNiña was getting all the first-year stuff I gave them first try. So, as something to keep her busy I gave her a fifth year one she got that first try too! it’s unbelievable, and I’m worried: my brother was great at Transfiguration, and because all the teachers were allowing him to do his O.W.L.S and stuff early and not to mention all the praise they gave him.”   
Professor Wilson looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, “Okay; thanks for telling me. Keep giving her first-year stuff, for now, I’ll look into it. And try to treat her like everyone else. Talk to her, though: as you know, our last Evil lord was your brother, and his main power was Transfiguration, and from what I have heard, he had similar actions to miss LaNiña Smith. We don’t want another Transfiguration Evil Lord or Lady. The only reason he was bested, was because you were the one to face him and you knew all his secrets. Oh, and Jane, next time knock please, I might not be here. I would suggest going back and having a brandy, though. Bye!”  
Professor Ventura said as she got up to leave, “Thanks; bye! See you later.”  
Back at the library…   
Lily and the others had just finished their homework, and Annika had found something on fauna mouths, which she’d given to Lily. It was not much; but what she found said:  
“In every country, the fauna mouth tribes build a chamber and closed it off. the only person who can open a sealed off chamber is the queen. The queen is always the strongest fauna mouth alive. Parcel mouths are more common than fauna mouths but still not very common, Parcel mouths have Fauna mouth blood in their veins, so their children could be fauna mouths. Everyone who is a Fauna mouth can speak Parcel tongue. Fauna mouths have animal blood in them, and parcel mouths have Snake, Lizard and or Dragon blood in theirs, this small fact, has made the abilities, if we inbreed, we will lose them, also if we inbreed, we will lose the magic. Here in Australia inbreeding is not a problem, but in England, it is a real problem, pureblood families are making more and more squibs, and the children who do have magic, are getting weaker. On a brighter note, those squibs will marry None-magic folk, and when the magic in that line does come back, the magical child will be powerful.”  
Sycamore asked, “Lily, what are you reading? And It’s time for dinner.”  
Lily put the book back on the shelf and said, “It’s nothing. Come on then, let’s go to dinner!”  
As they left, Annika who had seen and heard Lily hide what she was reading asked herself, “Why? I will tell Eliza about this: secretive children who don’t share something like that with their friends could be a problem.”

Lily, Rose, Bougainvillea and they rest went to dinner. Professor Ventura looked better, but still a bit shocked and a little worried. None of them could quite comprehend why she was still so shocked. They did hope nothing bad was about to happen; as their head of house was looking worried.  
After dinner; they went back to the common room and played Exploding Snap before they went to bed. Philippa won the most games.  
On Wednesday, the first class was Charms with the foxes: for that, Lily was paired with Lucy Stevens, they learned a few useful house-hold charms. Lucy was much better at Charms then Lily was, which annoyed Lily to no end. After that, they had private Arithmancy; there they read a book which Professor Showmen supplied, then she showed them some combinations which she could turn into spells. After that, Lily went to the library and returned a Transfiguration book which she had borrowed, and did what little Homework she had along with the rest of them.   
Then it was lunchtime! Lily and Rose were really hoping that Sabrina could get her a copy on conditions which Katrina could have so that they could make sure that Wattle and Abigail were safe. (Also, it would be a useful learning curve). After that, they went outside while Philippa, Wattle and Sycamore went to Muggle Studies which was for Purebloods only. Lily, Rose, Bougainvillea and Grace went to the lake. Some Eagkelps were on the water and were playing around.   
Grace said, “This is the first time I’ve seen Eagkelps! They are beautiful!”  
“Yes, they are. Come on, guys! let’s have a splash in the shallows, it’ll be fun,” Lily said as she took off her shoes and socks. The others followed quickly and as they were splashed in the water.   
Abigail asked soon after they started playing, “Can I join you?”  
Lily said, “Sure.”  
Abigail joined them. A while later, as they were drying their feet; Rose said, “Well, it’s time to go to study clubs. See you later Lily.”  
Abigail asked Lily, “Lily, have you chosen your club yet?”  
Lily said winking, “Yes, but it’s a surprise!”  
Banksia, Abigail, Grace and Bougainvillea said in perfect harmony, “See you later!”  
Lily said waving, “Bye.”  
Lily turned to Yazzmine who was in Lily’s bag and said, “So are you going to show me how to use those runess?”  
Yazzmine said, “Yess: draw them on the ground.”  
Lily did as she was told and then Yazzmine said, “Look at them; say wind and think about what a bird soundss like.”  
Lily said smiling, “Okay. Wind!”  
Nothing happened. Lily tried it again. This time; a gust of wind came from the runes then they disappeared.  
Lily said, “Thanks, Yazzmine. Come into my bag and let’ss go and hand my sheet for the clubs in.”   
“Your welcome mistress,” said Yazzmine, as she climbed into Lily’s bag.  
They went to Professor Ventura’s office and knocked on the door. Professor Ventura said brightly, “Come in!”  
Lily walked in and handed her the paper. After Lily’s Head of House looked at it, she said, “So, you want to join the Transfiguration club?”  
Lily said firmly, “Yes.”  
Professor Ventura said, “Okay; they meet in the Transfiguration classroom every Wednesday from 2- 30 till 3-30 and Thursdays at 1- 30 until 3- 30. I’ll tell them you are coming for next session. See you.”  
Lily said happily, “Thanks; bye!”  
Lily left. When she was out, Lily looked at her watch. “Okay, I’ve got enough time to take Yazzmine back to my room, then get to the next class on time. let’s go!” she thought.  
Lily dropped Yazzmine off back at the common room, then went the Transfiguration classroom; she got there right on time. Professor Ventura paired her up with Millie Ryan. Lily did her Beetle into a button transfiguration again. then they went to DADA and Lily was paired up with Abigail, and they did the same as the last lesson. After that, it was Herbology with the Horses; they potted mandrakes which in a lot of cases was dangerous. Lily, Banksia and Hope were paired together. After that they all went to the library: Lily got Professor Aarons and Professor Melody’s Essays done. She decided to do Professor Ventura’s long one later as did most of them.   
Then they went to dinner. Lily noticed that Minette was sitting at the opposite end of the table from Wattle and Abigail; which was good; because it meant her Potion had worked on Minette. After dinner, they went to the common room; Lily got most her long essay done, but she went to bed a little late because of it.   
Thursday, the first class was Arithmancy, but that was later in the morning luckily for Lily, because she slept in. Lily went to the kitchens for breakfast instead of going to the Great Hall, because Breakfast was nearly over.   
As Lily went down the corridor, she found the painting with the girl reading who said, “Password?”  
Lily said, “Open seasons.”  
The Girl smiled, “Same to you.” Then she opened and Lily crawled through. She was greeted by the House Elves who were more than happy to help.   
While down there, Lily asked, “If I give you some made polyjuice potion, to put in the drinks on Christmas day. Will you, do it?”  
One of the Elves said, “Yes miss.”  
Lily said, “Okay, then, thanks! I better go. Bye!”   
Lily headed off to Arithmancy. Lily and Rose were paired together. Rose asked, “You slept in; did you eat?”  
Lily said, rolling her eyes slightly, “Yes, Mother. I went to the kitchens: it was great! They were very understanding.”  
Rose said nodding, “I’ll have to go at some point.”  
The rest of the lesson passed in silence. Before going to lunch; Lily went to her room and put some of her books away. After that it was lunch; she, and everyone else went to lunch.  
First, after lunch, it was Care of Magical Creatures: they learned about Eagkelps. The one which the Professor had was straight from the lake. They are very hard to train and like Unicorns, females had the best chance.

Their homework was then on unicorns; they might not do unicorns this year, but sometimes they came out of the forest; so, it was for the safety of the first years than anything else. Afterwards, Lily, Wattle and Rose went for the Transfiguration study group as it was club time, again.  
When they got there, a boy said coming to greet them, “Rosetta, Annabelle, hello! Is this LaNiña?”  
Rose said nodding, “Yes. Lily, this is William Collins he runs this club and is also a Fox Prefect. William, this is LaNiña Smith; my sister.”  
William said as he brought them in, “Nice to meet you, LaNiña; welcome to the Transfiguration club! Professor Ventura spoke very highly of you! Come in.”  
Lily said blushing, “Hi.”  
She was welcomed by all. In the club, they practised Transfiguration and helped the ones who are having trouble. They also helped each over with the essays. The time went very quickly, they were soon heading to Charms.   
On the way, Rose said to Lily, “You don’t have to get embarrassed about having a crush on William.”  
“How did you know?” asked Lily, wondering if it was that obvious.  
Wattle supplied dead-pinning, “You blushed when he complimented you.”  
“Oh,” said Lily.  
Rose said, “Hey it’s fine. I have a crush on Professor Wilshire.”   
“Seriously Rose? Out of all the teachers?” said Wattle.  
Lily asked Wattle getting they conversation off Rose, “Who do you have a crush on?”  
“Err, don’t laugh; okay? My own brother,” said Wattle looking embarrassed.  
“Oh, I see. Not something you hear every day,” said Rose.  
Lily said, “Your secret is safe with us.”  
At Charms, they Learned the Switching Charm.  
After that, they walked outside and Lily asked, “Banksia, Bougainvillea, Grace, Abigail, Philippa and Sycamore; what clubs did you join?”  
Banksia spoke first, “I, Bougainvillea and Sycamore joined a Potions club.”  
Then Abigail spoke, “I joined the DADA club.”  
Grace said, “Philippa and I joined an Arithmancy Club to improve our maths. what are your Favorited Classes? Mine are Charms and Herbology.”  
Abigail said happily, “I love charms and DADA.”  
Philippa said, “My favourite ones are Charms, Arithmancy and Transfiguration.”   
Lily said, “I like Potions, Transfiguration and Charms.”  
Rose said as they started walking to dinner, “I like Charms, DADA and Herbology.”  
Banksia and Wattle said, “We like Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy.”  
Sycamore said as the entered the castle, “And I like Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and DADA.”  
Wattle said as they entered the Great Hall, “We better go; we will see you at Flying tomorrow.”  
The Phoenix students said, “Okay; see you.”  
They ate dinner; did some homework and then went to bed. The next morning at the Phoenix table; people were asking all about Flying, and there were lots of people who were nervous about it; Lily included.  
When they finally went out to the front lawn; 50 broomsticks were laid out in two rows, their teacher who was a pretty, brown-haired young woman with brown eyes and brownish skin she was already there.  
Once all the first-year Phoenixes and wolves were there, she said, “Hi, I’m Lady Sara Elin; but call me lady Elin. Today, we will start to learn how to fly a broomstick, safely and at exam time. The Headmistress will see you, if you are good on one, you don’t have to ride one again, but if you fail you’ll have to fly next year. So, stand next to the broom, hold your hand out, and say up.”  
She did what she said, and the broom came flying into her hand and then she said, “You try now.”  
Lily did what the teacher said, her broom came flying into her hand, smacking her in the face in the process, Banksia, Bougainvillea and Sycamore’s did the same, (Without being whacked in the face) as did a few others. But a lot, like Rose’s, rolled over. Lily was sure if the broom had eyes it would be glaring at Rose, Grace and Philippa and Wattle’s did not move at all, along with some others. Abigail’s came to her after two tries.  
After Lady Elin helped the others, she said, “Okay; mount your brooms and push off. But, push lightly because we only want to be a little bit off the ground; so, when I...”  
But, as she said this Grace pushed off too early.   
Because she was sailing up and Lady Elin said, “Grace Evans! Come down!”  
Lily thought, “She can’t control her broom, so here I go.” She pushed off the ground, ignoring anyone who yelled at her. Flying was a wonderful feeling!   
When Lily caught up with Grace, she said to Grace, “Get on my broom.”  
Grace looked a bit unsure, Lily grabbed the broom and then, Grace climbed on the broom. Then, while holding Grace’s broom landed perfectly: Lady Elin said, “LANIÑA SMITH! that was crazy! But I guess you saved Grace. I think you’d be a great Quidditch player, what about being a seeker?”  
Lily said excitedly, “If you’re sure, then yes!”  
By the end of the lesson, for Phoenix; Lily was Seeker and the Captain: Elly Bonuses, Eva Bonuses and Bougainvillea were Chasers. Beaters were Aengus Jones and Sycamore, but Sycamore was only going to be Beater for one year. Banksia was Keeper. Wolf had Minette Thief as Seeker, Chasers Britney Stratis Charlie Layton and someone who Lily did not know; and the rest of the team Lily did not hear.  
But she did hear that Charlie Layton was the Captain. Next was Potions with the Foxes, and Lady Elin gave her a slip for Grace; to excuse her from the class. In Potions, they made a Shrinking Brew. Lily was paired with Katrina and they had the best Potion, Lily remembered that Katrina always got hers perfect. And Lily had to agree with Philippa, Katrina only said stuff when she had to, and even that was hard to hear because she didn’t open her mouth much.  
Then it was lunch, by that stage Grace was released from the Hospital Wing. After that, everyone went to the library and did some homework; Grace came in and thanked Lily about 100 times.   
Then they had Transfiguration, they revised the things for that subject they had already learned. Then Lily, Bougainvillea, Sycamore and Banksia went to their Quidditch briefing which was done by Lady Elin and Professor Ventura. The two teachers told them about the balls, the rules, showed them what they did in their position with a projector. Once it finished, they chose some brooms and Lady Elin put them said. Then it was dinner, Lily had an early night. She decided to write a letter to her mom and Dad, before sleeping though. it said:  
“Dear Mom and Dad,  
It’s been a busy week! I got sorted into Phoenix! On the train, here we made some new friends, their names are Aria Clover, Tom Kerver and Annabelle Kerver, we nicknamed them Banksia, Sycamore and Wattle, once we got here we made some other friends their names are Grace Evans, Philippa Snowdown and Abigail Glock! Sycamore (Tom) has a Fan Club. Earlier today we had flying lessons and I got the Seeker place! Bougainvillea got to be a Chaser. Tomorrow, we have Duelling Club and our first Quidditch practice.  
Will write again on Sunday,  
Love, Lily.  
Lily said to Silver, “Sliver, can youw deliver this letter to home?”  
Sliver said, “Surew.”  
After Sliver left, Lily talked to Yazzmine.   
Meanwhile at the staff meeting…   
It was nearly the end of the meeting and Professor Wilson asked, “How are the first years going?”  
Jane said, “Great! Everything going well, there are some of the best first years I’ve taught ever! LaNiña is now top of her class and soon probably her year.”  
Isabelle said nodding at Professor Ventura, “I agree with Jane.”  
Arthur said, “She works hard on DADA and Charms because she is not talented at it. And in those classes, she’s mid-way.”  
Professor Wilson asked, “has anyone got any concerns about any of the students?”  
Stuff said together, “No, none. All going well.”  
Professor Wilson said satisfied, “Good, meeting ended.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, isn’t it? Review! Is Lily to perfect? Like I said at the beginning, she is powerful, but she will lose some of her ease to get spells. What do you think is up with Katrina? And ideas with pairings? Princess Ella of Animals had Lily with Sycamore, but I think that’s to cliché. Maybe they can go out for a while, but their good friends! it’s almost as bad as Harry marring his bests friend’s younger sister in cannon! Bye!


	8. chapter 8 a weekend of activity

Chapter 8, a weekend of activity.

 

I do not own Harry Potter, and I’d be lying if I told you otherwise.

(Parcel Tongue it iss)

(Faunaw mouth)

The following morning, Lily and the others slept in until almost half past eight. They got dressed met up with Sycamore in the common room, then they went to breakfast. While all the students ate breakfast, the mail came for the first time!

Sabrina had written Lily a reply:

“Dear Lily,

Sounds like a fantastic week, soon you’ll be called the walking library! Rose wrote us a letter too; by the way.

we look forward to your next letter! Love;

Ron and Sabrina.

Lily was happy that they sounded happy in the letter.

“I wonder why they only deliver mail on weekends?” Grace asked, reading through her huge stack of letters.

“Maybe it’s to keep you focused on classes?” Philippa suggested.

“Seems to fit,” Sycamore said, shrugging.

After breakfast, they went to the library to do homework. Though in Lily’s case, there wasn’t much left. Abigail and Wattle joined them and did their homework too.

After a couple of hours, Wattle asked, “This afternoon, we have our special, house only, Healing club. What do you guys have?”

Lily said, “We have Quidditch practice from 1 till 4, then duelling club from 4-20 to 5-20. Though the first two hours of our Quidditch practice will be learning how everything goes, I expect.”

Wattle said looking concerned, “You do not have long to get changed and stuff before duelling… how will you have a shower?”

Bougainvillea said, “We will have to have that after dinner. We will use de-stinking charms until then I’m guessing.”

At the same time, Sycamore was muttering, “Trust Wattle to be worried about showers.”  
He said it loud enough Wattle could hear, and she pointedly annoyed him, much to his dismay.

Banksia said before a fight started, “Let’s go to lunch, now.”

At lunch, Bougainvillea asked, “Grace, Philippa and Rose are you coming to the practice?” They were not on the team, but they could still come and watch.

Rose said shrugging, “Sure, Why not?”

When it was close to one a clock, Lily, Banksia, Bougainvillea and Sycamore all walked to the smaller Quidditch pitch together.

In the locker rooms, they met lady Elin. She said pointing, “Over there for boys. And in there you’ll find your Quidditch robes are laid out. Girls over here; same story. Now hurry and get changed.”

They did as they were told, and got changed. Then they went out onto the pitch. It had very high hoops at both ends, and small grandstands all around. In one of the stands, Rose, Grace, Philippa, Professor Ventura and Sycamore’s fan club were all watching.

Lady Elin gave them their brooms, then she explained the rules and what they would be doing. She then set the Blugers and the snitch lose, then she threw the Quaffle into the air, then the team all pushed off at her shout.

Eva Bonus got the ball, and the other two do as Lady Elin said. Elly being on the attack and Bougainvillea was her teammate. Sycamore was on their side while Aengus was on the other side for the beaters, and Banksia was the keeper, for Bougainvillea’s side. Lily looked for the snitch and dodged the bludges.

A while later, after helping Banksia and the beaters, Lady Elin was the opposition for Lily. Lily had caught the snitch five times already, much to Lady Elin’s surprise. Though, Lily thought she saw a little disbelief in her Quidditch teacher’s eyes, too. Lily caught the snitch before Lady Elin quite a few times. By that stage, Lady Elin decided they could play on their own and she’d watch.

At 4 PM, they all rushed to the changing rooms, got changed, taking their Quidditch robes with them. Then with Professor Ventura, they walked up to the castle and into the Great Hall. The Great Hall was empty, except for the rest of the Phoenix house and a few raised platforms across the room.

Only phoenixes were there, and there not being many of them meant the Great Hall seemed very spacious. Being a duelling club, they practised duelling. Rose was the best, to no one’s surprise.

As soon as they were allowed to leave, the Quidditch team hit the showers while the other member of the house returned to the common room to play a game or do homework. Once they had had their showers, everyone went down to dinner.

After eating and laughing for a while, Lily and the other members of the Quidditch team went to bed early, and they also set timers so they wouldn’t be late for Quidditch practice the next morning.

As Lily got into bed, she complained to Sliver and Yazzmine, “Not fair! is this what youw get for doing sports?”

Yazzmine said smugly, “Yess, good night.”

Sliver said, not being as brave as Yazzmine, “Good night,”

Lily said, sighing at the lack of sympathy, “Good night.”

6-30 on Sunday, they were up for early Quidditch practice. No one was quite sure about the early start, but Lily assumed other teams were going to be using the pitch, or maybe there was something to do with the State Quidditch Cup happening here.

When they got down to the Quidditch pitch, Professor Ventura gave a wake-up talk, and from the look of the others, it was a good idea. The Bonus twins were sleeping with their heads resting on each other, (Eva was slightly taller than Elly but Elly’s skin was very slightly darker then Eva’s and they both had dark blonde hair tied in a bun,) and everyone else looked like they wanted to be asleep.

“Also, as a side note,” Professor Ventura said. Her Quidditch team all perked with interested. “We are having practice so early because the Victorian state team are having their practice this evening due to a match they’re in being here, and Fox and Wolf are having their practices, too. There is also quite a bit of prep which has to be done for the Sate team, as the real game for the big boys and girls is a little different to what we play.”

“Will we be able to watch?” Elly asked.

“Absolutely! I would be upset if you didn’t!” Professor Ventura said.  
“When is the game here?” Sycamore asked, wanting to see proper Quidditch.

“Soon. The day after your first match, I think,” Professor Ventura said, not being sure.

Once Jane had finished talking, she got the balls ready. While she was doing that, the others raced around the pitch. No one fell off, fortunately. Lily decided that when she saved up enough money, she would buy a faster broom.

The practice was a huge success! Everyone was pleased with it. After having showers, they went to the kitchen for a morning snack, (they did not breakfast because of the early start).

After that, Lily went to finish her homework only to discover she had done it all. She then decided to go to Professor Ventura’s office, even though she’d be ten minutes early.

Lily knocked on her door, and Professor Ventura said, “Come in.”

Lily went in. Her head of house gave her a look of surprise, but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she jested for Lily to sit down, and she gladly did.

Professor Ventura said when Lily was looking comfortable, “Right, LaNiña; this meeting is for me to get to know you because it’s my duty as head of your house. Now, are you happy? Any problems? Is anyone bullying you?”

Lily said, “No, Professor; all is fine.”

Professor Ventura said, “That’s good. Are you enjoying your classes? Are any of the teachers being scary? I know a few can come across a bit rough.”

Lily said, “No, Professor.” Then she asked with a mischievous smile, “Are you enjoying teaching?”

The Professor started laughing and said, “You know, not many ask that! It’s good, I am enjoying it. Have finished reading your Animagus book?”

Lily said, “Yes, I have.”

Professor Ventura said, “Well then, meditate before bed and when you get up; while doing it you’ll see your form if you try hard enough. When you’ve worked what it is out: come to me, and I’ll give you what to do it next.”

Lily said, nodding, “Will do.”

Professor Ventura asked, “Is there anything else? (Lily shook her head) good. Then, see you later.”

Lily said, “Thanks, bye!” She skipped down the hall happily and went with her bag in her room and started writing another letter to Sabrina:

‘Mum and Dad,

Quidditch practices have been going great! Our first match is on the 2nd of November and we are playing the Fox’s so if you want to come & watch, you’d probably need to ask Professor Wilson. Also! On that same day, the Victorian State team is having a patch here.

Professor Ventura is helping me become an Animagus. I’ve read a book on it and she’s given me the next step, the meeting I had with her was fun, she is very nice and has a very funny side to her. Anyway, I’ll write soon (hopefully) see you later!

Lots of love Lily, Yazzmine and Sliver!’ 

Lily looked at Silver, and she saw that Sliver was asleep. So, she instead walked up to the owlery and used one of the school owls. And after all of this, it was dinner time, which meant Lily went down to dinner. During dinner, a few people arrived: after seeing Professor Wilson speak to them, they all decided they were the Victorian Quidditch team.

When dinner was almost over, Professor Wilson stood up and said as the visitors left, “For those of you who are interested, The Victorian State team is having their practice.”  
There was an air of excited talk and chatter, and most the hall got up to go out to the Quidditch pitch. There were quite a few younger years, but most the people who went were older years. Most people suspected that was because they wanted to play Quidditch in the outside world.

The match wasn’t that different to what they played, except it was much faster and more dangerous. The rules were stricter, too. The players were all very fast, and the students had trouble following it.

At the end, the coach said, somehow making his voice louder, “Thank you all for watching! Now, I know you come from all over the country, even other countries: but please come and watch us on the second of November, we will be here. Now, if you would like to meet the members, feel free to come down now. We will stick around for a little longer.”

Everyone charged down to the middle of the pitch. All the members were very nice; they were called: James Glenda, Igor Tilaw, Kinsella Ricklow, Ursula Ricklow, Glen Stickly, Rosalie Qients and Aliya Joyce. They were all very nice, especially Aliya. She said told everyone they could send her letters if they wished. She was also the youngest, being aged thirteen.

After finishing their talk, the players, everyone went to bed. Though, some did talk for a while after.

What do you think? Any Questions? Favourite Character? Ask tell me in a review!


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9; Halloween.  
> There is a something which hints towards cannon in this chapter! See if you can pinpoint it. The Answer will be at the end!  
> I do not own Harry potter or the plot line.  
> (Parcel tongue it iss)  
> (Faunaw Mouth it is)

Today was Halloween. All classes were stopped, because, instead of classes they were doing activities, like decorating the great hall for the feast, treasure hunts, three legged races, pass the baton on the brooms, and making costumes. Lily felt like this day was important, but she did not know why.  
So, she asked Banksia, “Hey, Banksia, is this day special, because something happened on it?”  
Banksia said, “Apart from going trick or treating, not as far as I know.”  
Lily said back, looking a little taken aback, “Okay.”  
Professor Wilson using the loudspeaker spell said, “ALL STUDENTS! THE HALLOWEEN FEAST IS ABOUT TO START! PUT ON YOUR COSTUMES. AUGH! WHERE’S AARON? I HATE USING THIS SPELL!”  
Bougainvillea said while sniggering, “She does not like using the loudspeaker spell does she?”  
“It would seem that way,” commented Rose.  
They went to the common room and put their costumes on. Lily had put pumpkins on some plain black robes, Rose was a mummy, bandages and all, Banksia just wore some plain robes, Bougainvillea was a ghost, Philippa was a zombie, Grace was a Ghost, like Bougainvillea, and Sycamore was a vampire. In the entrance hall, they met Abigail who was dressed as a Mummy (like Rose).  
She said, “Have you seen Wattle? She was supposed to meet me here in the entrance hall.”  
Lily said, “No, we haven’t seen her.”  
Wattle shouted from upstairs, “GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!”  
Abigail said sounding worried, “That’s her! let’s go.”  
They ran up some stairs and found Wattle (who was dressed up as a zombie.) She was trying to hide in a corner and she had a female ghost towering over her.  
Lily, remembering what Professor Ventura said about Halloween, asked, “Mrs Ghost you don’t mean any harm, do you?”  
Mrs Ghost answered, “No, I don’t. You see, every Halloween we ghost come to the castle and have some fun.”  
Lily said, “Um, sorry about Wattle, that was a misunderstanding. Wattle, please say sorry.”  
Wattle apologised, bowing “Sorry, Mrs Ghost.”  
Mrs Ghost said, “That’s all right, now run along now.”  
Rose said, “We will, thanks.”  
As they walked off Abigail scolded Wattle, “That was not very smart, Miss Annabelle Susan Kerver.”  
Wattle said looking very ashamed, “Sorry, it won’t happen again. But she scared me!”  
Sycamore said skipping along, “Cheer up! It’s Halloween and we have been promised a very fun evening! Let’s go to the feast!”  
When they got to the great hall it was dark, the only lighting was pumpkins; which had been carved out and had candles put in them. There was one big table for teachers and students to sit at. And there were bats, real bats. Little ghosts and coffins complete with vampires, in the hall, running around sneaking up behind people and scaring them. It was one of the best days they had ever had! They did trick or treat, while the feast was on, some of the tricks were great.  
Later before going to bed, Lily wrote a letter home saying:  
“Dear Mum and Dad,  
Today to celebrate Halloween, and we did not have classes because we did activities instead. we played games, and for the feast, everyone had some sort of costume. Before the feast started, a ghost was visiting and she and Wattle had a miss-understanding, but we fixed it. Look forward to seeing you at the Quidditch game! Love,  
Lily.’  
“Sliver can youw take this home to mum and dad?” asked Lily as she folded the letter up.  
Silver replied, “Of Coursew, mistress.”  
Lily said, “Thanks, Goodnight youw two.”  
Yazzmine replied, “Good night.”  
“Night, Lily. I’ll deliver this letter now,” said Sliver, as she flashed off.

There done! What do you think of their Halloween? And Voldemort hasn’t tried to kill Harry yet. But because Lily’s a seer, (You don’t find that out in the actual story until later) she knows that something will happen, and she is having trouble defining the here and now with the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There done! What do you think of their Halloween? And Voldemort hasn’t tried to kill Harry yet. But because Lily’s a seer, (You don’t find that out in the actual story until later) she knows that something will happen, and she is having trouble defining the here and now with the future.


	10. chapter 10: the stars are born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: The Stars Are Born
> 
> The first quidditch match, what do you think will happen?   
> Two updated in the one day! You must be feeling pretty special!  
> I’m afraid this chapter isn’t much longer than the previous, Sorry!  
> Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, or plot line.  
> (Faunaw Mouth)  
> (Parcel Tongue it iss)

C

It was the morning of the Phoenix quidditch game. Lily and the rest of the team could not sleep at all the night before; because of nerves. When they got to the Great Hall for breakfast, Lily could not eat much, Eva could not eat anything at all; she looked very nervous. Eva said to Elly and Lily that she didn’t want to eat because she was worried about throwing up. The worst part is, they are playing the team whose players are much bigger and older than them.   
When they had gotten changed, Professor Ventura came down to help them, or that’s what they all suspected, anyway.  
She said, “I know this is your first game, because of that; Lady Elin is the judge. She’s said that the other team is going to have to be very careful. But, the other team are known well for the team spirit. But, just do your best! You’ll be all right!”  
They all thanked her and everyone looked better after the talk. After that, they started talking cheerily while they waited a little longer.  
Then the announcer, Philip Evans, started saying the other team’s names, “THE KEEPER AND CAPTAIN, MR TECHY. CHASERS MISS DONGO, MR KIPPER, MISS BRIDGE. BEATERS, MR GOBLIN, MISS CLIP AND THE SEEKER IS MR KITTY! AND NOW, THE PHOENIX TEAM PLEASE COME OUT!”  
Lily said smiling, “That’s us. We go out as he calls our names.”  
Philip announced the next. He said, “THE SEEKER AND CAPTAIN IS MISS SMITH, CHASERS ARE, MISS BONUS, MISS BONUS, MISS FARRULL, BEETERS MR KERVER MR JONES AND THE KEEPER IS MISS CLOVER! THE REFEREE IS COMING OUT: IT IS THE PHOENIX TEAMS FIRST GAME! BUT, I’VE HEARD THEIR GOOD! THIS WILL BE INTERESTING!”

The stands were packed; Lily noticed as she walked out. Lily could see Sabrina, Ron, Rose, Philippa, Grace, Abigail, Wattle and all the families of the students were watching. But then, she had brought her eyes back down to the pitch, because Lady Elin started speaking. “Okay, I want a fair game from both teams. Captains, shake hands.”  
Lily stepped forward as did the other captain: they shook hands, then Lily went back to standing next to the others, as did the other caption.  
Lady Elin continued, “When I blow my whistle, the game will start. Ready? 1.2.3!”   
The Quaffle was thrown into the air and the players all shot off after it: and Elly caught it! Lily went up, too; avoiding a bludger on the way up, and the Beaters and the Keepers. Then, she looked for the snitch, as it was Lily’s job to catch the snitch quickly. She could not keep up with the commentary, so Lily thought she better looked out for the other seeker, but he was not chasing the snitch.  
Then Lily had an idea: she sped off and once she had got some speed she headed straight for the ground, she heard the commentator saying she had seen the snitch, then he said Lily was about to crash. Then, pretty close to the ground, Lily pulled up, and the other seeker crashed into the ground. He was alright, but in doing that, Lily; once she had pulled out of the dive, had seen the snitch and raced after it, the other seeker was on his broom again, but Lily was so much further in front, so she was pretty safe. When Lily was very close to the snitch, she reached out her hand out, and caught it! She looked up and saw that they had won!   
Philip called, “AND PHOENIX WON 150 TO 90! THAT IS GREAT! PHOENIX ARE NOW IN EQUAL FIRST! BOTH SIDES MUST HAVE ENJOYED WATCHING THE STATE TEAM! PHOENIX HAVE TIED WITH THE HORSES, WHO HAD THEIR MATCH LAST WEEK! THAT CONCLUDES THE GAME!”  
When Lily started flying down, Eva, Elly, Bougainvillea, Sycamore, Aengus and Banksia gave her a hug. When they landed, Professor Ventura said along with all everyone else, “Good game, girls and boys: you did really well.”  
They headed straight to the showers after that. When they got outside the Quidditch pitch, they saw Sabrina, Ron, Rose, Grace, Penny, Philippa, Abigail and Wattle were all waiting for them.   
Sabrina said, “Great game, guys! Some very good flying!”  
Wattle said clapping, “Good job! Sycamore, mum and dad are here.”  
Sycamore answered, sighing, “Okay: I’ll see you guys later. I’ll organise some food for a party! Abigail, Wattle, let’s go find mum and dad!”  
Abagail said, “There not my parents!” then she said to the rest of the Quidditch team, “Good job on winning today. See you later!”  
Wattle said as they walked off, “Bye.”  
Lily said, “Bye!”  
Sabrina asked changing the subject, when Wattle, Sycamore and Abigail had gone, “How are your classes?”  
Rose said, “Good.”  
Philippa said as she left them, “And again, congrats! See you later.”   
Eva and Elly said in unison as they followed Philippa, “See you at the party tonight.”  
Aengus said as he walking by, “Bye.”  
Banksia said, “I think I saw my mum and little sister over there. See you later.”  
Grace said quite happily, “Good job, I’ll go and say hello to my family too. bye!”  
Penny said, once everyone else had left, “Kathryn, I’m so proud of you!”  
Ron said, “Rose and Lily, we’re proud of you too! How are you pets?”  
Lily as they went to walk around, “Yazzmine and Sliver are going well: they love it here!”  
Rose said fondly, “Brownie’s happy too.”  
Bougainvillea commented, “Toby loves my bed.”   
Penny said laughing, “From what Sabrina told me about the beds, I’m not surprised.”  
They spent the rest of the afternoon together. At one-point, Lily asked Sabrina, “Sabrina, when you came here, what house were you in?”  
Sabrina said with a chuckle, “I was in Horse.”  
Rose said excitedly, “Hey! The sorting hat thought about putting me there, but in the end, it put me in Phoenix.”  
Bougainvillea said slightly drifting off at the end, “The hat did consider Wolf for me, but thought Phoenix would bring out the true me…”  
Lily said, “It did seriously think about putting me in Fox.”  
Sabrina said, “Good, girls!” Then the bells chimed. She then said, “We have to go now, but we will see you at Christmas. Bye!”   
The three kids said together, “Bye!”  
Penny said “Bye, take care!”  
Ron said, “Have fun for the rest of the term!”  
When they left, the children went to the castle, Lily checked the polyjuice potion, which she had started to make, then they went to dinner. After dinner, they had that party! It was great fun.   
Though, Lily along with most of the rest of the team, went to bed early, due to been tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Yes, they do allow parents, to come when Quidditch matches are on, and on Halloween, but Ron and Sabrina where busy then, so they didn’t come. They also allow Muggles in, because of the relationship they have with them, they can’t really? Can they? The next chapter is about 2435 words. This chapter was about 1014 words. Bye!


	11. christmas is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 Christmas is coming.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with this story.  
> Here’s the next chapter! Just so you know, as time goes on, this series is going to get more and more AU! But not completely, most the basics will be left, but a lot will change, and it will eventually have JK Rowling’s characters appear.  
> (Parcel tongue it iss)  
> (Faunaw mouth)

Chapter 11 Christmas is coming.

In the next quidditch game, the Phoenix quidditch team played Wolf.   
They managed to win by ten points and that was a pretty low score: but luckily, they were still in front in the cup, because Horse and Wolf lost their other games; which meant Fox moved up to Third. The next (and the last until their second year) game, was on the weekend before exams. Lily was still top of the year, followed by Rose then Philippa. Bougainvillea was 8th, Grace was 11th, Sycamore was 8th too, Banksia was 15th, Wattle and Abigail were equal 17th.   
Today was the last day of term, and everyone was excited. And it was understandable: tomorrow they were going home for Christmas! Everyone could barely hide their whispers.  
Lily’s Polyjuice potion was going to be ready later that day, and she had already gotten the hairs. All that was left was to added them, then she would give the Potion to the house elves with clear instructions on what to do. A flying lesson was on now. Grace was slowly getting better, along with the others who had struggled at the start.

While they were there, Wattle asked, “Hey, Lily; in the holidays, can you get me a book on illnesses? I would get it, except that I’m not sure what Mum would think.”  
Lily smiled, “Sure. Is Katrina still stalking you?”   
Wattle said, “Yes. Thanks Lily! What do you have after this? We have herbology.”  
Lily said, “We’ve got potions.”  
At the end of the flying lesson, they said good bye to Wattle and went to potions. Professor Siri, to the relief of almost the whole class, said that for the exams, the stuff they learned at the start of the year is all the need to have mastered to pass.   
After that it was lunch. At lunch, Lily asked Sycamore, “How well do you think we’re doing in the quidditch cup?”  
Sycamore said looking thoughtful, “Well, since we’ve won two, I’d say we’re doing very well. But really it doesn’t matter because we only have one game left. Mind you Lily, your smart, you could have worked it out, it’s pretty basic.”  
Lily said, “Opps, I guess I forgot to think: next time I will, though.”  
At charms, they learned how to unlock locks. Before quidditch practice, Lily finished an essay, then went to check the polyjuice potion. It was ready, since she still had time, she put the hairs in it, then she went down to the kitchens, to speak to the elves.   
She asked, “On Christmas day for the feast, can you put this potion in their drinks, please?”  
The Elf said somewhat delightedly, “Sure miss; is there a charm on it to make it last all that time?”   
Lily said nodding, “Yes. Thank you! Bye.”  
She left the Kitchens, grabbed her quidditch stuff for practice, and went down to the pitch. Before they started, Professor Ventura said, “Okay, kids, this is the last practice before Christmas: give it your best shot! By the way, when you get back from Christmas, the next practice date will be on the bullet board in the common room. If anyone misses the practice, they will have to answer to me. Now, let’s start!”  
The practice was good until it rained halfway through! They had got covered in mud, because of this; as it was one of those practices where you flew low and fell off a lot. They finished up, had hot showers and then went to dinner.   
The next morning, Lily packed everything, then she shrunk her trunk and put it in her pocket; then she helped the other girls pack up. After that, they had breakfast.  
Then went out to the carriages. Wattle asked, “I wonder what pulls these carriages? Magic, perhaps?”  
Lily answered, “Thestrals.”  
Rose asked, “What?”  
Lily explained, “Thestrals: only people who have seen death can see them. I can see them.”  
Everyone gave her a hug and she spluttered out, “I’m fine! It happened long ago.”  
The trip to the train Station was passed in a comfortable silence, because they were watching the view. When they got to the station, they got out of the carriage, then they found a compartment, unshrunk their trunks and stuff, then, they sat down.   
Lily said, “I can’t believe it’s Christmas already.”  
Rose agreed, “Yeah, I’ll say.”  
Wattle asked, “Is anypne doing anything special for Christmas?”  
The others except for Banksia said, “Nope.”  
Wattle said, rolling her eyes, “Really Sycamore, do you think you need to say no?”  
Banksia excitedly, “We’re going to Ireland tomorrow!”  
Lily said, “that sounds nice!”  
Then Wattle asked, “Do any of you have younger siblings starting next year?”  
Banksia said, “Yes! I have a younger sister, her names Myoana.”  
“How do you say that name?” asked Sycamore, raising an eyebrow.  
Banksia said, “Well you would not know it, but mum’s a bit weird. Anyway, you say her name like this… My-own-a.”   
Lily said, “Abigail told me she had a younger sister who’s starting next year: her name is Erin I think.”  
Just then, the door opened: “Hi can we sit in here with you?”  
Rose said, not seeing who was there, “Sure.”   
Two older girls came in.  
Philippa said, seeing who it was, “This is my older sister, Iris: she’s in fifth year.”  
Iris said, “Hi! Phili has told me so much about you all.”  
Lily said flushing, (along with everyone else) “Nice to meet you Iris.”   
Grace asked, “Iris, do you know who my older brother is dating?”  
Iris said looking uncomfortable, “Umm, yes, but you didn’t hear it from me: he’s err, my boyfriend.”  
Iris looked much like Philippa, but her hair was more bushy and shorter, she had crystal clear blue eyes.  
Just then, Abigail came in. Seeing the other elder girl, she said, “This is my older sister Bella: she’s in the same year as Iris.”   
Bella said, “Thank you so much for looking after Abi.”  
Lily said smiling, “She’s our friend too! Bu, it’s fine.”  
Abigail said, “Thank you.”  
Rose said, “Bella, can I ask; is your name short for something?”  
Bella said looking curiously at Rose, “Yes, Belladonna.”  
Iris said, “My name is just Iris.”  
The rest of the trip was spent playing wizarding chest & exploding snap. When they were nearly at Flinders Street: Lily asked, “Can you all put your address on this piece of paper so I can send Christmas presents?”  
Banksia said, “Sure… we should all do that.”   
they all set about exchanged addresses. When they got out at Flinders Street, they said good bye and promised to write.  
Sabrina asked, “Hi girls, how was the term?”  
Rose said happily, “It was great! Lily has turned into a walking library though.” Lily glared at Rose.  
Sabrina said briskly, “Yes, I heard. Come along now, we’re going Christmas shopping!” She was amused, though.  
%%%%%%%%#################

They went to Magical Alley, and went shopping. After getting them all some money, Sabrina told them to split up.  
Lily went to the game shop first. She got Rose a Magical Alley monopoly set, then she went somewhere else. She got Sabrina a kit of vials for potions and other stuff (Because Sabrina is a potion maker at the local magical hospital), Ron quick note quills and some wizarding joke stuff, Wattle a beauty kit and chocolate frog cards. She got Sycamore some books on charms, and how to make them, and some berty bots every flavoured beans, she got Bougainvillea a broom, a wand servicing kit and some cauldron cakes for her to share with Penny.  
She got Banksia a Hogwarts, history (Being a Muggle born, she wants to learn all about the magical world in other countries) and a wand making book. for Wattle the book she asked for the previous day as well as what she bought earlier (Lily near forgot about the book), and for Philippa she got lots of different sweets, Abigail, and Grace, she got them the same as what she got for Philippa.  
Lily then got herself a book on ‘Fauna mouth history’ to the approval of Yazzmine. After that, they went home.  
Lily unpacked some books which she’ll need to help with her homework, & her robes which need to be washed.  
(by the way its December 3)   
Yazzmine said to Lily, “You need to come around to the fact that the Scare-crow girl is a vampire.”  
Lily said, “I know, but what if people don’t believe me or they don’t want to be friendss with me anymore.”  
Yazzmine said, “You’re over thinking it.”  
Lily said, “Wattle once told me that Katrina, was eating a roast with garlic in it and she coughed it up, which defiantly confirms that she is a Vampire.”  
Yazzmine said, “Thiss could get bad when we get back to school, you need to master the love line spell.”

The next day, Lily and the Family put up the tree and other decorations, on the 6th, they wrapped up all the presents they bought. Lily set aside the presents for her family & Bougainvillea, and then asked Sliver to deliver the others   
Sliver said, “Yes of coursew.”  
As Sliver read the lists of addresses, Lily started reading her fauna mouth history, it told her all of what she knew plus more. It said things like: all parcel mouths related to Salazar Slytherin or are related to ancient kings of India and Arabia, and they were all related to the fauna mouth tribe, which were also related to a goddess called Funaty.   
Then Lily frowned, there was a small note which said that something important was in the Australian fauna mouth chamber, Lily could not help it but wonder what was being talked about.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Over the rest of the time coming up to Christmas, they did Christmas activities like baking and craft, Lily finished her book, the rest of the book talked about runes and spell making, she also finished her homework, Sabrina was very impressed by it.   
On Christmas day, Lily woke early because they had a lot to do before 10 am, which was when Bougainvillea and Penny were coming. Lily, gave Yazzmine and Sliver their presents, she said while giving them their presents, “Merry Christmas, my friends.”  
Sliver had a perch the same as the one she had, but it also had a boxed in area for when it was cold, and Yazzmine got a reinforced cave bed box. They both thanked her, then Lily gave them water and food before getting dressed herself. then left her room, she went downstairs, and helped the others finish getting things ready.   
As Ron put the turkey on, the door knocked, Lily went to get it, as she opened it, she saw it was Penny and Bougainvillea. She said to Penny and Bougainvillea, “Hi! Merry Christmas!”  
Penny said loudly, “Merry Christmas on this delightfully hot day!”  
Lily said, “Come in, the cooler is on.”  
They went in, Lily guided them into the living room, where they put their presents under the tree, and said hi to everyone else. After talking for a while, Rose asked happily, “Can we open presents now?”  
Ron joked, “How do you know we got you any?”  
Sabrina scolded Ron, “Ron that’s a terrible thing to say!” then she turned to Rose and said, “Yes we can. Rose, you start.”  
Rose got sweets from Sabrina, she liked the monopoly set Lily gave her, Ron got her some muggle fairy tale books, Bougainvillea got her some wizarding ones, Wattle and Sycamore got her a scarf, gloves, hat and jumper in phoenix colours, Banksia got her a flute and music book. Abigail, Philippa and Grace got her some sweets. Sabrina got stuff to help her with her job, like books and vials, two tickets (for her and Ron) to her favourite play. Ron was given lots of wizarding joke stuff (which he found very funny) Bougainvillea loved her present from Lily, her mum got her riding stuff, Rose got her some balls to help with aiming (She has a bad aim in class), the others was gave Bougainvillea sweets and books. Penelope got stuff on the wizarding world.   
Then it was finally Lily’s turn, from Rose she got some books to help her make spells, Sabrina gave her a kit to make invisibility cloaks and a broom (a summer rider):  
“The guy at the shop told me it was the best for quidditch,” said Sabrina. Bougainvillea knitted her a pretty green jumper with a sliver snake on the front, Wattle got her an Australian Southern Academy for Witch Craft and Wizardry history book, Ron the same fairy tales as he had gotten Rose, Sycamore had gotten her some balls and a warding book for a quidditch pitch, Banksia got her some more quidditch robes, Abigail had got her some chocolate frogs, Philippa had gotten a very, very, very, very thick Hogwarts, A history, (Lily laughed at it, because she could remember shortly before the term stopped, her a Philippa were having a competition on who can have the thickest book,) and Grace had sent some snake snacks.   
After that they had lunch, then Ron put the pudding on. Lily, Rose and Bougainvillea went out and rode their ponies’, after that they had pudding then played some games, when Bougainvillea and Penny went home, they all went to bed.  
The days up to New Year’s Day (that’s the day they went back royalty) were filled with packing and book reading, on the first of January Ron dropped the girls (Lily, Rose and Bougainvillea) at the station on his way to work, they were there two hours before the train left.   
20 minutes before the train left Banksia, Sycamore, Philippa, Abigail, Grace and Wattle came, they thanked each other for the presents and agreed to catch up in the winter holidays. The rest of the trip past very slowly, when they got there, they went to the castle by carriage and joined the feast.  
Fern came up at one point and said, “Hi, Lily! That prank was great on Christmas day, Professor Ventura was laughing very hard, actually most the staff were.”  
Nearly straight after that, they went to bed, during the night Yazzmine snuck onto Lily’s bed. When she got up the next morning, she did not wake Yazzmine when she got out of bed. At breakfast, the mail came, the most interesting thing was the Australian Minster fior Magic agreeing to lend some Aurors to England to help deal with Voldemort. When they finished Breakfast, they left for the first class, which was Arithmancy, which was one of Lily’s favourite classes.  
They left the class, then they went Care of Magical creatures, because that was next.  
In care of magical creatures, they learned to take care of baby Unicorns, everyone thought they were very cute, after that it was Lunch. After that Lily and Rose went to their club, they met Wattle there, then they had a charms lesson, and then Lily went to the library, she did not get to finish her homework there, but she did it at dinner. One of the house elves told her “Miss should take it more laid back”  
Lily said “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind”  
Then they went to the common room, while the others did their homework, Lily read her fairy tale book, and Banksia asked “Which one is your favourite fairy tale Lil?”  
Lily asked “which one, non-magical or magical?’  
Banksia said “Well, magical”  
Lily answered “The Tale of the three brothers. Hey, Banksia, try this”  
She handed her a lolly, when Banksia eat it she turned in to a monkey for a minute then turned back into a human, they started laughing very hard, and while that happened, Banksia chased Lily around the common room. When they had calmed down, they all went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: What do you think? And it has more than just Christmas, doesn’t it? What did you think of the book telling Lily that Parcel mouths have the same origins as Fauna mouths? And before anyone comments on how magicals and muggles live, magicals have magic over muggles, so if they get attacked, they can easily banish the muggles. And Australians are very welcoming to all people! A bit to welcoming, to be honest.


	12. Chapter 12, quidditch, first hospital visit and detention all on the one day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12, quidditch, first hospital visit and detention all on the one day!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, or the plot line, or Magical Australia, I just have permission to use it.  
> Before anyone points it out, I know what Arithmancy actually is, but due to my reasons I’ve changed it.  
> Words: 1079  
> (Parcel tongue it iss)  
> (Faunaw mouth)

Chapter 12, quidditch, first hospital visit and detention all on the one day!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, or the plot line, or Magical Australia, I just have permission to use it.  
Before anyone points it out, I know what Arithmancy actually is, but due to my reasons I’ve changed it.  
Words: 1079  
(Parcel tongue it iss)  
(Faunaw mouth)  
On Saturday, Terry Shore was being a pain again, so Lily gave him one of her monkey lollies and he turned into quite a fine specimen.   
Unfortunately, Betty’s twin sister, Hannah saw it & said, “LaNiña Smith! Please don’t turn other students into monkeys! Detention with Professor Ventura in half an hour!”  
Once she walked off, Grace said, “Gee, Lily, you do know how to get in detention!”  
Lily sniggered, “Heheh.”  
Lily and the others went on to breakfast.  
After that, Lily went to Professor Ventura’s office, who cheerfully said, “Good going with monkey lolly you would be a great inventor. Oh! I almost forgot, if you keep up the good work with Transfiguration, I’ll let you sit your O.W.L.S early, then your N.E.W.T.S early, then your mastery exam. You would do that owl exam in your third or fourth year, then Newts in your fourth or fifth year, then Mastery in sixth or fifth year. Would you be interested, because if so, next year; I will bump up your work for that subject. Anyway, have you found your animagus?”  
Lily said, “Yes, it’s an eagkelp. And yes, I would like to go early for my Transfiguration.”  
Professor Ventura said, “Well done. Since I haven’t found anything for you to do as detention, we will work on changing form. Clear your mind and visualise imagen an Eagkelp, when it is clear in your mind imagen it being real and touch it.”  
Lily did as she was told and tried. When their time was nearly up, she did it! She was an Eagkelp! She sang in surprise! Professor Ventura said, “Well done! You did it! Come.”  
Lily was taken outside. She tried flying, and managed to fly a little. Professor Ventura said, “Well, it’s nearly time for quidditch, to turn back to human, imagen your human self.”  
Lily managed to do it easily enough, after that she thanked Professor Ventura who told her to practice hard. Quidditch was the next thing on the day.  
Quidditch was going well until she flew too close to Sycamore as he hit the bludger. As it went towards Lily, Sycamore cried, realising what was about to happen, “Lily! Get out of the way!”  
But she could not get out of the way in time. It hit her in the stomach, because of that: she fainted, and most likely fell off her broom.  
When she woke up, she saw that she was in a hospital bed. Then someone noticed her awaken and come over to Lily. The person said, “Ah, you’re awake! I’m Daphne Blue, over there is Orlando Blue.”   
She pointed to a short plump man, very short blonde hair and brown eyes. Daphne was tall, skinny, short curly red hair and blue eyes. Then she said, “Now, LaNiña, you have bruising on your belly, because you have been using a lot of magic, your core was drained causing your reaction time to slow, hence you were hit by that bludger. But that’s fixed now, you’ll have to stay here for the night though. So, here is dinner.”  
“Sycamore was very upset that he could have killed you,” said Rose, who was sitting on a chair next to Lily’s bed. Lily only just noticed her.

Lily said, “Well, it was not like I got a choice in the matter, I could not move fast enough. Did someone get my broom? Or is it halfway to Sydney by now?”  
“Yes, it’s in your trunk,” said Rose. A short time later, Rose left for dinner.   
####################################################################  
The next morning, Lily got up and was released from the Hospital Wing. She went to breakfast. She turned into her eagkelp form, to fly into the great hall, everyone looked with interest as she flew in, then she landed next to Grace. While Lily turned back, Rose said, “Great animagie form, Lil’s! You’ll have to teach me!”  
Professor Ventura said coming over to the table, before Lily could speak, “LaNiña, I have just registered your animagus form. Philippa is also now reserve seeker; she has played in your spot for practice.”  
Lily asked, “Thanks, is Philippa good?”  
“Yes, she’s pretty good,” said the professor.   
As Professor Ventura left, Jasmine Firenze said, “Not really that good, or so Philippa tells people. I watched the very beginning of the practice, she didn’t look to bad. Before you ask, Lady Elin is overseeing the practice.”  
Not long after, Lily went outside, on the way out, she ran into the Quidditch team, who all asked her if she was alright, and Lily kept saying yes.   
When she finally got away, she met Professor Wilson out on the lawn. The Professor asked her, “LaNiña, would you like me to teach you to use your abilities as an Eagkelp?”  
Lily nodded & turned into an Eagkelp. The Professor said, “Okay, I have a cut on my arm.” she rolled up her sleeve, then she continued, “Look at it, think you want it healed.”  
Lily did what she was told, it healed over immediately & she felt very pleased. Professor Wilson instructed, “Okay, that’s very good. The other ability you’ll have is to be an amazing singer, could you please start singing something?”  
Lily sang a tune, it was very pretty. Professor Wilson said nodding, “Beautiful! Well I’d better go now: well done & see you later.”  
Lily turned back, and went to look for the others, she looked around, seeing she was not going to find them soon, she decided to meditate before finding them.   
%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
While Lily was meditating, she fell asleep, and she saw that in ten minutes the others would walk down this corridor. About then, she woke herself up, opened the door slightly so that when they went past she could sneak up on them, and say, “boo!”   
Sure enough, the others came down the hall ten minutes later, and Lily jumped out from the room she was in, and nearly gave the others a heart attack, Rose said, trying to calm herself down from the shock, “Lily you nearly gave us heart attacks!”  
Lily said, “Sorry, but I was meditating in that room over there, I saw you coming, and I decided snuck up on you.”  
Wattle said, change the subject, “How about we go to dinner now?”  
After that, they went to dinner together, Sycamore wanted to vent out about Jasmine, Millie and Fern bugging him, Lily just smiled, along with the others. After that they went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note; please tell me what you think, and any ideas you have which I might be able to put into future story’s? And by the way, how about Rose X Sirius for a pairing? In the last story, due to the fact Lily’s a seer, they learn about what happens on Halloween, and she also sees what could happen, and because it’s not terribly flattering, they decide to raise Harry, and Severus Snape and Sirius get kidnapped because they see them when they come for Harry, and not wanting their secrets to get blown, the have to ‘kidnap’ them.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
